Truth or Tell
by Twinkers
Summary: Caroline promises to keep Elena's secret of running away with Elijah, so when Bonnie starts asking Caroline lies to her and causes Bonnie to cast a Truth spell on her. Sure it only last 24 hours but now Klaus knows about it and wants to get some answers from Caroline.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so I actually had a dream that I was in the TVD verse so it inspired me to write a fic. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

"Seriously Caroline where is Elena?" Bonnie shouted "I know you are covering for her"

"I promised her I wouldn't tell" Caroline grumbles

"She isn't with the Salvatores and she could be in trouble" Bonnie shouts then starts to mumble some words in Latin "Now where is she"

"She is with Elijah" Caroline slaps a hand over her mouth "why did I tell you that?"

"I put a small truth spell on you" Bonnie replies "So no more lying"

"all because Elena is over the Salvadorks" Caroline moans "You got what you needed now take it off me" Caroline looks around the Grill making sure no one else sees her

"It will wear off in 24 hours" Bonnie informs "Until then you will tell everyone how you really feel and no lying to anyone"

"If you weren't my best friend I would drain you dry right now" Caroline says with wide eyes "Okay now this might be a problem."

"Well I know you wouldn't hurt me so it's all good" Bonnie shrugs before leaving to tell the Salvatores her findings

A hour later Caroline is still sitting in her booth when she senses his presence "I know you are there Klaus"

"Wasn't hiding from you, may I join you?" Klaus asks

"Please do" Caroline says then realizes what she said so she tries to cover it up "I mean I don't….." but the last word 'Care' can't come out because it is a lie

"You don't what?" Klaus asks eyebrow rose

"Whatever you may sit with me" Caroline says

"Well aren't you friendly today, what is the plan today?" Klaus asks

"No plan I just like your company" Caroline blurts the truth again

"Is that so. Well that makes me even more skeptical" Klaus says

"Well no plan just lonely" Caroline informs

"so how is my mutt doing?" He asks her

"Wouldn't know, he called to tell me he was moving on with somebody else and that I should too" Caroline replies "Even worse it was that wolf bitch Hailey. I wish you would have just killed the whore"

"Well someone is just on the honest road today" Klaus smirks

"Truth spell" Caroline blurts before she even knows it

"hmm interesting" Klaus says running his thumb over his lips and Caroline can't help but zero in on the movement Caroline bites her lip wondering how it would feel to kiss him. "You know love it isn't polite to stare"

"Hmm" Caroline shakes herself out of her fantasies

"How did you get yourself in this predicament?" Klaus eyes her

"I promised Elena that I would keep Your brother and her little vacation a secret, but Bonnie cast a truth spell on me so that I would tell her where Elena is" Caroline spills "Elijah just wanted a weekend away with Elena so they both asked me to keep it a secret and now he is probably going to rip my tongue out or something"

"I assure you, love, that I would never let my brother lay a finger on you" Klaus says honestly "Too precious to die"

"You just tried to kill me a month ago" Caroline informs

"But I did save you in the end" Klaus informs "And I helped desifer the sword, plus let the mutt come back"

"I know and I am truly grateful for all of that Klaus" She smiles sweetly "You know if we had met under different circumstances we would have made a great pair"

"What me saving you from a Hybrid bite?" Klaus asks confused

"No you killing my Boyfriend and turning him into the Hybrid that bit me" Caroline informs

"Yes well, why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself" Klaus says "Like how exactly you became a vampire"

"Was in a car accident with Tyler and Damon gave me his blood to heal me" Caroline says

"Then you healed" Klaus says confused

"Let me finish my story geesh" Caroline smacks his arm

"You are the only one in history that can smack my arm and keep your arm" Klaus replies

"SO I was in my hospital room when Elena came in and smothered me with a pillow" Caroline then smirks "Or I thought she was Elena"

"Katerina killed you?" Klaus asks "With Damons blood in you"

"Yup, real kicker, I was made to be the vampire in breaking your curse and to send a message to the Salvatores that she was back"

"I really am sorry about that love" Klaus frowns slightly

"I'm over it already" Caroline smiles "I have actually forgiven you for most things"

"Do you find me attractive Caroline?" Klaus smirks

Caroline glares at him evilly "Yes" She blurts out

"How long until this spell wears off?" He asks again

"24 hours, gonna be the worst 24 hours of my life" Caroline grumbles "Damn Bonnie and her witchy juju"

"I'll see you later Caroline" Klaus winks at her and she knows he has something planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so here is Chapter 2 because I thought I should probably publish more than 900 words. Oh also clear some stuff up it has been a year since the season finally. Bonnie is not dead, and Jeremy is still back but he is not important. I hated the whole Haley baby thing so I decided because I dislike both Haley and Tyler that Tyler knocked her up and decided that they were gonna try and cover it up by saying it was Klaus's but Caroline found out. All else is pretty Cannon. SO ENJOY!**

Caroline decided that she needed some major retail therapy after this whole spell thing. She pulled her car into the mall parking lot and sat there for a minute just hoping that no one she knows ends up being her. Essentially the Original kind. One run in the the bloody people is enough for one day.

She grabs her purse and keys and heads into the stores.

Her past few months have been a real killer on her. Silas almost killed her mom, They finally took him down after finding Stefan at the bottom of a lake, then She just had to find out that Tyler knocked Haley up. single and stuck with a truth spell on her.

after several hours of shopping Caroline pulls back up to her house and found Klaus standing on her door step waiting for her. "Gah" Caroline huffed slamming her car door "What do you want?"

"Oh don't lie you love that I am here" Klaus smirks

"I so, but still why are you here?" Caroline asks

"To spend some quality time with my favorite baby vampire" Klaus smiles at her. In a flash she is pushed up against her hallway wall "You want me don't you"

Caroline tried her hardest to not answer afraid of what the truth will be but the spell just wouldn't let her "Yes" She blurts "But it will ne..."

"It will what?" Klaus raises an eyebrow

"We will nev..." Caroline tried again "Get off me"

"you want to say that it will never happen but the spell knows that is an utter lie" Klaus moves closer to her "Why don't you give me a chance Caroline?"

"Because once I give in you will just get bored and leave. And I will be left with a broken heart" Caroline tells him "That this is all a game to you, it scares me Klaus. Because I really like you, and I shouldn't but I do"

Klaus looks at her shocked "This is not a game, love, and I would never bore of you. I told you before that I fancy you and it is still true"

"But I am merely a 19 year old baby vampire and you are a hot Original. What would you ever see in me" Caroline stares into his eyes

"You are beautiful, full of light, smart, and you have the restraint that not even My siblings and i have sometimes. I enjoy spending time with you Caroline" He caresses her face with his hand and in mere second Caroline's mouth is on his taking him aback but he quickly recovers and kisses her back.

Klaus wraps one arm around her waist pulling her closer to him so she is flush against him while his other hand stays on her face. Caroline wraps her arms around his neck one hand moving through his surprisingly silky hair.

The kiss quickly goes from soft and gentle to passionate once Klaus notices that Caroline has no plan to pull away from him. Caroline starts moving them towards her bedroom closing the door with her foot. Klaus's legs soon hit the bed and he flips them so that Caroline is laying underneath him as he hovers over her. peppering her jaw and neck with kisses, moving to her collar bone then her bust pulling a moan from Caroline.

"I have been dreaming of this moment since the ball" Caroline admits and Klaus looks up at her chuckling

"I have been dreaming of this since I first laid eyes on you sweetheart" Klaus continues his ministrations

Caroline moves her hands up his shirt feeling his toned stomach and abs causing her to bite her lip as she pulls it over his head. Klaus returns the favor ridding her of her dress. "Are you sure about this love because there is no going back from this" but Caroline just nods.

Her bra and panties soon follow her dress and Klaus places hot opened mouth kisses down her neck to her bust taking one of her nipples into his mouth while palming her other breast. causing Caroline to moan and Klaus to smirk against her. He starts to move his mouth further south.

Klaus makes it to her navel before they both hear "Care"

"Fuck" Caroline says

"Caroline are you here?" Stefan yells from downstairs

"Maybe if we are quiet he will just go away" Klaus whispers but of course they had no such luck

"Caro..." Stefan breaks off shocked from her bedroom door "Um I can just come back later"

"That might be a good idea mate" Klaus growls

"Is it something important Stef?" Caroline asks while Stefan just stares at her

"Um we can talk later when you are not so naked Care" Stefan chuckles

Caroline suddenly realizes this and pulls a blanket over her body "Yeah um... so... uh... can you wait downstairs for a minute?"

**AN: Yeah so they are finally about to get it on and Stefan shows up. lol. I just figure it would be funnier if it was Stefan than anyone else except maybe Damon. but anywho please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I loved the reactions to this story! 5 reviews, 8 favorites, and 25 follows in one day! WOAH! My mind is blown! So This story is rated M for a reason but the scenes wont really be too graphic. Now I thought that Stefan would probably be the best cockblocker for this story because he was once best friends with Klaus and now he is besties with Caroline. Okay ENJOYS!**

Caroline quickly redressed having a minor panic attack 'Oh god, oh god, oh god' She thought to herself as she pulled her dress over her head.

"So rippah what brings you here?" Caroline hears Klaus say from the living room

"Well I need my sober coach so that I don't ripe out someone's jugular" Stefan replies

"Okay well that will not be happening on my watch" Caroline speeds into the room "Though maybe you could just do it to Damon and we would all be happy"

"Why would you even say something like that Care?" Stefan shakes his head "And what the hell did I just walk into"

"Oh you know Bonnie was being a bitch and cast a truth spell on me to make me say what I am thinking and Tell the truth" Caroline rolls her eyes "Just because Elena decided to whore herself out to the Eldest Original and didn't want anyone to know"

"Oh, well how long does it last?" Stefan asks ignoring the Elena comment

"24 hours" Caroline sighs "and this is going to be extremely stressful, If you don't end up killing anyone I just might"

"Your not going to kill anybody Care, I promised you I would never let that happen again" Stefan smiles at her

"Yeah well if you had not shown up I don't even know what I would be doing right now" Caroline sighs

"I would say being thoroughly ravished sweetheart" Klaus buts in

"Shit, how the hell did I forget that you were here" Caroline jumps "Blonde moment"

"right well i'm gonna let you two get back to whatever the hell that was" Stefan says "Klaus if you hurt her I will find a way to kill you"

"love you Stef, no blood" Caroline hugs him

"Love you too Carebear" He kisses her on the cheek and leaves

"Well wasn't that touching, I think I better leave" Klaus growls

"What! No don't leave" Caroline looks at him hurt

"there is obviously something going on with you and the rippah" Klaus says "I mean it is bloody tragic"

"Klaus I love Stefan as a brother" She explains "He saved me and helped me with becoming a vampire. He is as close to a sibling as I will ever have"

"So there is nothing romantic there?" Klaus asks

"You my dear Klaus are a fucking idiot" Caroline rolls her eyes "sure when I was a petty human I had a little crush but I have moved on from that and now we are best friends"

"Sorry love, will you forgive me for jumping to conclusions?" Klaus asks

"Yes" Caroline smiles "But Im not sleeping with you"

"Oh sweet sweet Caroline what I have in mind involves no sleeping" He gives her one of his infamous smirks

"I don't want to just jump into bed with you Klaus" Caroline replies

"Fine I understand love, can I atleast kiss you?"Klaus shows her his dimples

"n..." Caroline get's cut off "This damned spell makes it rather hard to tease you" Klaus chuckles as she wraps her arms around his torso bringing him closer to her

"Hmm I am liking this spell more and more each minute" Klaus captures her mouth with his. The kiss soon deepens and Klaus lays Caroline down on the couch.

Klaus slides his hands up her sides skimming past her breasts causing Caroline to lightly moan. She moved her hands to his hair running her fingers through it as he started to kiss down her neck, placing pecks and nibbles all the way down. Once he reached her collarbone he bit down with his blunt human teeth causing her to moan out in pleasure. "If you keep doing that I think I might scream" She confesses

"Then I shall keep doing it" He gives her a wicked grin before moving to the top of her bust licking, sucking, and kissing her cleavage. Caroline wraps her legs around his waist and feels his erection against her center sending sparks throw her and flames to the pit of her stomache. "If you don't stop grinding your hips sweetheart I wont be able to control my actions"

"I change my mind" Caroline says pulling his mouth back up to hers and tugging at his shirt. All their clothes were gone in a matter of minutes. Klaus started the path that he was taking earlier but Caroline pulled him back up again "later, right now I just want to feel you inside me"

"as the lady wishes" Klaus plants a few more kisses on her lips as he lines himself up at her entrance.

Caroline calls out his name as he enters her with a groan. He sets a steady pace and Caroline starts to meet his every thrust. Caroline screams out his name when he hits a particularly sensitive spot and he angles her hips so that he hits that spot over and over again winding her up for a cosmic blast.

Klaus moves his body so that his length strokes her G-spot and that one sweet spot that keeps her calling his name like a prayer. He soon feels her walls start to flutter and tighten around him making it clear that she is nearing her release. He grabs her legs and hoists them over his shoulders so that he can go deeper and starts to move fast and harder within her. Causing her to scream out with her release. Klaus follows soon after grunting her name.

as Klaus pulls out of her and rolls over to his side the only thing Caroline can think is 'Oh Shit I just had sex with Niklaus Mikaelson. And it was the best sex of my life'

**AN: Okay so i wrote the smut scene and I don't really know how well I did. I want to thank you all for the favorites and follows**

**Thanks to: Klaroline-teenwolf, ferrylis, April420, red-as-rose12335, akyraa. for the reviews **

**Also go check out my other Story Captured. It is a story about how Silas captures Caroline and she falls for him. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So here is the new Chapter of Truth or Tell. I am glad that you like this story so far and I really love writing it. Well Enjoy**

**Oh and I do not own TVD or The Originals because if I did then I would know Joseph Morgan and Klaroline would be happening. **

Caroline looked over at a naked Klaus sleeping on her couch. She needed to get him out of her house before her mom got home or at least in some pants How was she gonna explain that one if her mom came in and saw waaaay more Klaus than needed.

She sat there admiring him for a moment first. His stomach was toned and he had a nice six pack and dear lord those dimples when he smiled in his sleep. her eyes scanned down to his impressive package. He put her rabbit to shame. She knew she was falling for him hard. You add his sexy accent and the way that he treated her like a lady and she knew that now she was in too deep for her own good.

Looking over at the clock she noticed that it was 6pm 'only 14 more hours' She groans in her head. she shakes Klaus "Klaus wake up"

"Mmm ready for round two sweetheart?" He asks huskily wiggling his brows at the blonde above him

"No just the fact that you are completely naked in my living room and I would like it if my mother didn't see you" Caroline wraps the throw blanket from a chair around her body

Klaus looks at her "I thought you said that you were ready for this love" Klaus growls out "Now you are ashamed of what we did"

"no Klaus this was..." But klaus cuts her off before she can continue

"A mistake" Klaus finishes "This was a mistake and we both know it"

Caroline looks at him with tears in her eyes "I knew that you were a real jackass under everything" She whimpers "But I thought that you might actually care, but you don't even have a heart so there is no way you could care" The tears start to fall now "You got what you wanted now leave my house"

"Caroline" Klaus says softly

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT KLAUS!" She screams at him and he is gone in a flash.

Caroline runs up to her room and dresses so that her mom wont find her naked when she comes home. she throws on a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts before curling up on her bed 'he promised me that that isn't all he wanted' she cries to herself. No one really wanted her.

Damon used her for blood and sex. Matt used her to rebound Elena. Tyler chose the Hybrids and Haley over her. Her dad hated her because she was a vampire. Then she though Klaus might actually want her but no he got what he wanted then called the whole thing a mistake.

"Care?" Caroline hears Bonnie's voice from her door way

"Come to make it worse?" Caroline asks

"Caroline why are you crying?" Elena asks

"I slept with Klaus" Caroline says "And it was amazing. But then he said it was a mistake" She starts to sob "I thought I might have actually been falling for him. Hell I am in love with him and he just used me"

"Oh Care" Elena hugs her close

"I'm such a whore" Caroline sniffles "He was nice to me and gave me attention so I slept with him. I haven't changed from little human Caroline"

"No your not Care" Bonnie hugs her "Let's just have some girl time until this stupid spell is gone"

"No I just want to be alone for a bit" Caroline sniffles.

-XxX-

Caroline locks herself in her room for three days only coming out for Blood and ice-cream. So Stefan decides that it is time for action. And that action involves going to Klaus and knocking some sense into him.

Stefan stands at the door to the mansion and knocks. Klaus opens the door "Ah mr. Salvatore to what do I owe the visit?"

"You jackass, You told me you wouldn't hurt her" Stefan growls "Now she has been locked in her room for the past three days just crying and saying that she is just like stupid human Caroline"

"And what do I have to do with any of this?" Klaus asks curiously

"She fell for you, you moron, and then you slept with her and left calling it a mistake" Stefan rolls his eyes "She thinks that all anyone wants from her now is something that will please themselves. She wont leave her room unless it is to get blood, which is only one blood bag a day"

"She is really that crushed that I left, bloody hell, I thought she would regret it so I just said it before she could" Klaus sighs running his hands over his face

"Klaus she wouldn't have even kissed you if there weren't emotions there and then for you to say it was a mistake it completely broke her" Stefan explains

"Bloody hell" Klaus flashes off towards Caroline's house to try to redeem himself

-XxX-

Caroline sat on her bed watching The Ugly Truth while she yelled at the screen "Don't kiss him. Don't listen to that stupid accent Katherine"

"Now why do you have to bring poor Gerard into this, love" Klaus says from her window

"Because he is hot and he will just break her heart" Caroline says in a monotone "Why are you here anyways?"

"To beg for your forgiveness sweetheart" Klaus looks over at her "I didn't just want to bed you and leave, I just thought that you regretted what happened so I said it before you could"

"I didn't regret it, I just didn't want my mom to come in and find you naked on my couch" Caroline huffs "Because I would have rather not my mother see my boyfriend naked but I was wrong and it was just a booty call. So you got it after playing with this damn spell and using my feelings against me. You know Klaus I was actually starting to fall for you, HARD, and I thought that maybe just maybe that you might truly feel the same way for me. But Rebekah was right you are the man who can't love. She warned me you know that you didn't have emotions but I was just stupid little Caroline and ignored her" she rambles

"I am utterly and totally in love with you Caroline and I acted the way I did because it hurt too much to think that you didn't feel the same or if you did I was scared of it. I have lived over 1000 years without showing emotions so when they started to creep up and there was a chance that you might love me back i panicked and let the worst possible cases run through my mind" Klaus replies "So when Stefan came to me scolding me for hurting you I saw that it hurt me more to know that you were hurting because of me than anything else"

"you have to relies that you are over a millenia old and I am just a 19-year-old girl who has never left her little town. But this truth spell wouldn't have let me say it was a mistake even if I wanted to. now the spell is worn off but I still feel the same way I did before. But I also came to the conclusion that you are no good for me. You will just chow me up and spit me out" Caroline let's more tears run down her space "But what is life with out a little danger in it"

"Do you forgive me, love?" Klaus asks

"Yes but let's take this slow. No more sex until we know that one of us isn't gonna run for the hills in a small sign of distress" Caroline wraps her arms around his torso "SO you love me huh?"

"So im your boyfriend huh?" Klaus looks down at her mocking her tone

"Touche Mikaelson" Caroline giggles "Though Gerard Butler is still an ass in this movie"

"What is it?" Klaus looks over at the TV

"The Ugly Truth" Caroline smirks "It is a movie about how Men only think of sex and naked woman"

"Ah well that seems like an assy move" Klaus kisses the top of her head

"Would you like to watch the next movie with me?" Caroline asks

"Sure love, What is it?" Klaus asks

"well I was going to watch either Thor or the Avengers" Caroline says "So I could ogle Loki"

"ah so you just have a thing for Villans do you" Klaus pulls her down on the bed after she puts in 'The Avengers' "How did you do from a girl movie to a superhero movie?"

"I am not explaining that to you because it is weird" Caroline says

"Oh come on love I promise not to laugh" Klaus gives her his puppy eyes and she melts

"Okay fine, Bonnie told me that I should get my frustrations out by watching movies that people have accents in so that I can yell at them" Caroline hides her face "Because Damon was afraid if I slapped you I wouldn't be able to yell ever again"

"But why the Avengers? or Thor?" Klaus asks

"Tom Hiddleston is British and Chris Hemsworth is Australian" Caroline explains "Plus I mean they are REALLY good-looking and Loki kind of reminds me of you"

"how so love?" Klaus raises an eyebrow

"It is like they modeled him after you Klaus" Caroline explains "He is adopted from Asgard and becomes the step-child to Odin. He has a lovely accent. He wants to build an army and rule word. Utterly evil in so many ways but shows waves of humanity. And a killer smile"

"Should I be worried that you are drooling over an evil villan that isn't me love?" Klaus jokes

"Only if I can ever vanish up to Asgard, then you are screwed" Caroline teases

"I could take him" Klaus pulls her to him and she snuggles into the crook of his neck.

"You smell good" Caroline nuzzles him "Like woods, vanilla, and spice"

"Good to know sweetheart" He runs his hand up and down her back "You remind me of Strawberries, sunshine, and fresh meadows"

"Hey Klaus?" Caroline asks

"Yes love?" He looks down at her

"I love you too" She says before falling asleep in his embrace

-XxX-

_Caroline walks until she comes to the edge of the forest. Tyler Promised to meet her in the clearing near the Lockwood Cellar. She got there early and decided to go into the cellar until he arrived. Walking in she heard weird noises coming from inside. Thinking maybe Tyler was working on his shifting she continued inside until she came to an abrupt stop. There on the ground lay Tyler with Haley riding him._

_"WHAT THE FUCK!" She screams out at him. on closer examination she notices Haley's swollen belly _

_"Caroline" Tyler says in shock_

_"You decided to sleep with a whore, I mean she must be getting around if she is pregnant and sleeping with my boyfriend and that little thing with Klaus" Caroline growls_

_"It's Mine" Tyler says quickly_

_"Wrong answer douche bag" Caroline flashes out of the Cellar but is caught by Tyler_

_"While I was gone I got her pregnant, we thought that maybe if she made Klaus think it was his that we might be able to bargan for my life" Tyler explains_

_"Right now I really don't care what happens to you" She growls "I don't ever want to see you again"_

-XxX-

Caroline wakes up from her dream, well actually it is a memory. Klaus had found out soon after that the child wasn't his but Elijah talked him into letting Haley and the baby live seeing as it was his Hybrids child and it was a miracle.

Caroline also found out that Haley had slipped something in his drink to make him horny so that he would sleep with her so she could fake the pregnancy with him.

Caroline looks over at Klaus sleeping and bends down placing a kiss on his parted lips. She soon feels his lips respond and his grip tighten.

"You can wake me up like that anytime sweetheart" Klaus smirks at her his voice sleepy

"I just had a bad dream is all" Caroline snuggles back into him

"What about?" Klaus asks

"About when I found out about Tyler and the whore" Caroline replies "You know I found out about it by actually walking in on them, it was gross"

"Hmm well now you have me and I will never repeat that mistake twice" Klaus hugs her

"let's hope not" Caroline looks at him "Can vampires get STDs because if so I hope you got checked out"

"real cute sweetheart" Klaus shakes his head

"Let's go back to sleep I'm still tired" Caroline yawns.

Klaus spends the rest of the night just watching her sleep though wondering how he actually managed to get the only girl that he had ever loved to love him back and to give him a chance.

**AN: So a bit rocky to start but I think it finished nicely. Also I don't know how long this story is gonna be, give me your feedback on it. If I made it a big story would you all follow it, or should I make this a short story and start something else? Please review because reviews are like Klaroline kisses they make me giddy.**

**Thanks to: chibichibi98, akyraa, ferrylis, Klaroline-teenwolf, April420, red-as-rose12335 for reviews**

**And go check out my other story Captured, I am going to turn it Klaroline so yeah. Love you all**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm not dead, just writer's block. I have too much inspiration for my other story but this one just -BLANK- SO I am watching TVD fanvids and listening to JoMo's sexy voice to inspire me. Thanks to all the reviewers and follows and favorites. 12 reviews, 17 favs, and 50 follows. WOAH I never expected for everyone to like this story so much and you guys are what keep me going seriously this started as just an expiratment to see how I like it but now I am just flattered.**

**Reviewers: Ferrylis, Klaroline-teenwolf, Chibichibi98, akyraa thank you guys for the imput**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own TVD or The Originals. I wish i did because then I would know all those sexy people! **

The next morning Caroline awoke to Klaus' warm embrace, he was holding her so tighly she was getting over heated and she had to pee. lightly shaking him "Klaus"

"yes love" he murmurs

"I have to pee" She whispers

"And you woke me to tell me this why?" He asks sleepily

"I can't move" She runs her hands up and down his arms "It's like a bear trap" then she giggles "Or a wolf trap"

"Oh classy a wolf joke" Klaus teases, then Caroline starts to scratch her arm "Itchy love?"

"lay with the dogs and you get flees" Caroline jokes

"your so funny love" Klaus flashes and pins her to the bed "You know I'm on half wolf might want to watch watch it, my bite is deadly" he bites down on her neck with his human teeth causing her to squirm and giggle. he kisses her clavicle

"Is that all I am to you just want a good shag?" Caroline giggles "That's what you brits call it right?"

"First wolf jokes now making fun of my accent" Klaus jokes "I may have to punish you Miss Forbes"

"Oh yes please" Caroline bites her lip letting her eyes rake over his body

"Now I'm starting to wonder if that is all i am to you love" Klaus nuzzles her neck

Caroline starts to squirm again "Klaus as fun as this is I wasn't joking about needing to pee"

Klaus chuckles and lets her up as she dashes to the bathroom slamming the door. A few moments later he hears the shower running and decides to make her breakfast.

-XxX-

Caroline came out of her bedroom dressed in a dark purple singlet, leggings, and a long belted cardigan. She smelled the most delicious thing and followed the sent down to the kitchen. She noticed that Klaus made Bacon and chocolate-chip pancakes (Her favorite)

"Oh god, is there anything you can't do?" Caroline asks as she takes a bite of the most delicious pancake ever "These are amazing"

"Well in a thousand years I have picked up a few tricks" Klaus smirks

"I love you pancake" She jokes taking another bite

"Should I be scared if you eat the things that you love?" Klaus asks and Caroline's eyes widen at the innuendo "On second thought you can eat me any time love" he adds with a wink

"Real Charming" Caroline rolls her eyes eating her bacon

"I do try love" His dimples come out at this

"You know if it weren't for that accent you wouldn't be as deathly charming, and it would just be creepy" Caroline teases

"Only want me for my body and voice I see how it is love" Klaus wraps his arms around her waist. Klaus' phone rings interupting their little banter

"Brother" Klaus answers

"_Niklaus_" Elijah starts "_We need you back in New Orleans, we have a slight problem_"

"I am on it brother" Klaus replies before hanging up the phone. He looks over to Caroline "How do you feel about taking a trip love?"

Caroline squeals at this "I have always wanted to go to the city of supernatural"

"Well I am starting to wonder if Mystic Falls will give it a run for it's money" Klaus kisses her hair "Go pack a bag, we can get you clothes there so you don't need many"

-XxX-

an hour later Caroline comes down with a pink glittery suit case and a matching carry-on "Okay i am packed"

"Now love we are gonna drive, I figured I could show you some of your lovely country on the way down there" Klaus smiles at her

Caroline claps her hands jumping up and down "You are amazing" she give him a big kiss on the lips

"Only for you, my love" Klaus smiles at her joy

Klaus puts her bags in the trunk of his car and Caroline just eyes the car "Flashy" she looks up at him

"Well I have a lot of money love" Klaus shrugs "Plus they expect a certain level of Flash in NOLA"

"Now I feel like a movie star" Caroline jokes climbing ready to start her journey

**AN: Okay so I hope you liked it. Klaus' Car is my dream car a black Venom GT Spyder. So look it up if you want to know what he is driving. this Author's note is short. Sorry for the short Chapter, but I figured I haden't updated in a couple days so here it is. Next stop ROAD TRIP! This was kinda a filler chapter to get from the spell to the trip.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry this took a minute to update. I have been going through some family stuff. Also I was getting PMs and reviews for my other story that just discouraged me from writing. But for you fans I keep on going. okay ENjoy**

Klaus packed Caroline's bags in the boot of his car. As Caroline sat giddily in the passenger seat. She had always wanted to go on a road trip and here was her chance to do something spectacular and with Klaus. He did promise to show her the world so she guessed he wanted to cash in as much as he could on that.

"Alright love, let's go" Klaus smiles at her "Before you change your mind and run away" he winks

"hmm I promise to warn you before I tuck and roll" Caroline giggles grabbing her ipod "Road trip tunes"

"Hmm let's see what you've got here" Klaus scans through it then gets a huge smirk before hitting play

_I told you not to go into the woods_

"Ha ha ha very funny Klaus" Caroline rolls her eyes

_You rock rock rock roooooock. You know that I want watcha got. You rock __ rock rock roooooock. Big bad wolf come eat me up_

"All you have to do is ask sweetheart" He says huskily winking at her

"What ever" She rolls her eyes "your more like a cute little puppy"

"Way to wound a man sweetheart" Klaus puts a hand on his heart

"I'm sorry your the big bad Alpha male" Caroline leans over kissing him softly snatching her Ipod back when the song ends

_Don't be scared I've done this before Show me your teeth_

Klaus looksat Caroline with a smirk "Really love?"

"Take a bite of me. Show me your teeth. Let me see your mean" Caroline sings out

Klaus flashes his fangs at her jokingly "A very vampire song"

"Oh you love it" Caroline smiles

_I need direction Just got my vamp_

"See told ya" Klaus chuckles

"When I was turned I listened to this song to help me find humor in it" Caroline shrugs

"Lovely sweetheart" Klaus smirks and the song ends. Caroline hits the shuffle button and it plays them random songs from there.

-XxX-

After a few hours Caroline saw the 'Welcome to North Caroline' Sign and she squealed "Oh my god I really did it"

"You really have never been anywhere" Klaus chuckles

"Nope and now I am, with my amazing boyfriend" She says excited not even realizing she called him her boyfriend

"So tell me where in the world you wan to go, love" Klaus looks at her

Caroline looks at him "Paris for sure, then maybe Ireland, and London" Caroline says "Tropical places like Rio and Puerto Rico"

"hmm, well I shall take you" Klaus smiles "Anywhere you want I will take you"

"Hmm I want to go to the moon" Caroline jokes

"Maybe in the future love" Klaus chuckles "I could probably compel our way onto the space station though"

"So where are we going first?" Caroline asks

"well love I thought I might show you the Smokey Mountains" Klaus smiles "We can spend a few days in a cabin that I have there"

"How romantic" Caroline smiles "Though I feel like you just want to get me alone and kill me"

"Oh yes sweetheart, It will be just like one of those Slasher movies you watch" Klaus teases

"hmm I guess the only way to stay alive is no sex" Caroline shrugs "They always get killed while having sex"

"Oh really, you can't resist me love" Klaus looks over at him

"I did it for a year Klaus" Caroline smirks

"hmm I think we are gonna have to change that" Klaus pulls the car over and nuzzles Caroline's neck sucking on her pulse point

"mmm" Caroline hums

"See love I told you that you can't resist me" Klaus purrs in her ear "But I can't seem to get enough of you either" he places kisses up her jaw to her lips capturing them in a passionate kiss.

Unbuckling their seat belts her flashes them to the back seat running his hands up her dress skimming the sides of her body. kissing her deeply as her fingers run through his hair. He pulls off her dress giving a appreciative look at the fact that she isn't wearing a bra. Taking one of her nipples into his mouth tweaking it with his tongue causing Caroline to arch her body into him. His right hand moves down her body to her center which is only covered by a thin piece of lace.

He dipped his fingers under the material circling her entrance before slipping two fingers in pumping and curling them. bringing her higher and higher. lavishing her breasts with his mouth. When he feels her getting close he pulls completely away fixing his shirt and adjusting his pants.

"What the hell" Caroline squeaks

"hmm well you said you resisted for a year a few more hours can't kill you" Klaus smirks climbing back into the driver's seat.

"Ass" Caroline huffs under her breath

"I heard that love" Klaus replies

"Hmm well I can always just finish this my self" Caroline says seductively sliding her hands down her body. her right hand roams over her breasts as her left one continues its path down to her aching center. her fingers rubbing her little nub of nerves before sinking two fingers into her entrance. She works herself up chasing her release that is slowly slipping away. Soon she hits her orgasm screaming out.

Caroline looks over at Klaus whose eyes are dark with lust. "And that is how I survived" Caroline smirks getting redressed and climbing back into her seat wiping her hands off with hand sanitizer.

"I will get you back for that one love" Klaus growls

"Hmm well how about you pay your hand back for that" She winks turning her Ipod back on letting 'Bad things' fill the car.

**AN: Songs in this fic are, 'Big Bad Wolf' Lana Del Rae. 'Teeth' Lady Gaga' and then a the end of the story I put the theme song from True Blood because I was watching it as I wrote this. Now if you are a True Blood fan Spoiler Alert.. WTF Warlow Died! Rob Kazinsky is too hot and bad ass to die. Though he did end up being an ass. AND Eric on fire! Vombies! Okay True Blood rant over. I hope you enjoyed the story**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Woo new Chapter. So I have only been on one road trip ever my the summer before my Sophmore year of High School I went from Michigan to Fort Jackson, South Carolina to watch my brother graduate from boot camp. But it was with my mom and we didn't do anything fun on the way there or back. So I am just kind of winging it. Well enjoy! **

They arrive at a secluded Cabin in the mountains a few hours later. What ever it was not a freakin cabin it was a mini mansion made out of logs. "you don't go half ass so ya" Caroline chuckles

"No love, I just like having room for my whole family everywhere" He shrugs

"Well this view is amazing" CAroline spins around

"Yes it is" Klaus' eyes stay on the spinning blonde

"I meant the mountain" Caroline glares at him

"hmm that is nice too but the sight of the most beautiful girl in the world so happy in nature is even better my love" Klaus smiles

"Hmm being nice wont get you any babes" Caroline winks at him

"Maybe I'm just looking for another one of your sexy little shows, my sweet succubus" His sweet breath hitting her neck as he leans into her ear from behind her

"Only if you are a good boy" Caroline turns kissing the corner of his mouth

"And what might that entitle?" He asks

"Two things. first bringing my bags in for me, and second cooking me dinner" She smiles at him

"I think i can most definately arrange that for you love" He places a chaste kiss on her lips before grabbing their things and handing her the keys "Now please go open the door and explore the place sweetheart"

"Aye aye Captain" She says giddily flashing towards the door.

The down stairs consisted of several rooms: A game room, theater, kitchen, a Room with a pool and hot tub, A gym, dinning room, and a few bedrooms.

The upstairs however had a huge Master Suite that consisted of a Master bedroom with two huge walk in closets and a large bathroom that had a Jaccuzi tub and a sauna shower. A big living room with a brick fireplace, a library, and a nice study with a door that led to his art studio.

Caroline walks out onto the balconie that leads out of the master suite looking at the sun setting behind the mountain "I is the best view of the sun set I have ever seen" Klaus tells her wrapping his arms around her from behind "the mountain, the fresh air, and the girl I love"

"mmm" Caroline hums leaning into him "I love you too, Nik"

"What did you just call me?" Klaus blinks

"Oh god, i'm sorry. I just thought..." Klaus cuts her off though

"I like it, only my loved ones get to call me it. So it is fitting" Klaus kisses her bare shoulder that shows with her strapless dress.

"Who would have known that I would fall for the scarest man on earth" Caroline tips her head back to rest on his shoulder "You know I was never afraid of you, even when you were killing people. Maybe my heart knew before I did that we were meant to be"

"That is very poetic love" Klaus smiles "I knew as soon as you agreed to let me save you that you were the one for me"

"Love a first sight, truely cliche and cheesy Nik" Caroline giggles slightly

"Well How about I cook you some dinner and you find us a movie to watch with it" Klaus smiles

"sounds good" Caroline smiles "what are you making?"

"You shall see, I will meet you in a hour in the Theatre" He kisses her cheek "All the movies are programmed into the TV so you can pick what ever you wish"

-XxX-

An hour later Caroline is dressed in sexy red lace panties and a red and black corset with a garter belt and stockings under a little black dress and stilettos. She sits on the couch flipping through the movie options.

Klaus comes in with a trolly that has a pizza, wine, and plates on it. "What are we going to watch love?"

"Porn?" Caroline jokes "You have an impressive collection" She flips through it all

"Kol" He says shortly

"Right, right" She rolls her eyes "I for some reason just do not believe you" She starts laughing "The name is even 'OriginalH'

"fine fine, you caught me" Klaus admits

"it's okay babe, I have an account on youporn" Caroline winks "But now on to the Movie" She clicks a button and Beastly comes on

Klaus laughs lightly "Real cute love" shaking his head he brings the food over and sets it up on the coffee table

"You made pizza?" Caroline asks and Klaus nods "I may just love you more"

"Good to know" He poors her a glass of wine "So why this movie?"

"Well I haven't seen it yet, and Beauty and the Beast is my favorite movie" Caroline shrugs "Though I mean it is ironic"

"That it is, love, that it is" Klaus sits next to her taking a slice off the serving tray and biting into it.

Caroline follows after him "OH. My. GOD" She moans out "This is amazing"

"I am glad you like it, now let's watch the movie you chose shall we?" Klaus smiles

-XxX-

When the movie is done Klaus looks over at Caroline "Hmm maybe I should have just bought you a case of your favorite candy"

"That would be a lot of reeses" Caroline says "maybe you should do it anyway" She jokes "what is your favorite candy?"

"Jolly Ranchers" He tells her

"hmm interesting" She smiles at him "You know you have been so good to me today"

"Well you are welcome, it is what a ... what do you call it... Ah yes Boyfriend is supposed to do" Klaus says

Caroline bursts out laughing "Did the Original bad ass just call himself my boyfriend?" Caroline smirks "Alert the media I have tamed the beast"

Klaus pins her under him biting her with his human teeth not breaking the skin "That shall be our little secret" he kisses the hollow of her neck.

Caroline pushes him off from her "hmm well seeing as you have been such an amazing boyfriend I have a little present for you"

"Oh really, and what might that be?" Klaus asks

"Desert" Caroline unzips her dress letting it fall to the ground revealing her sexy outfit to him

"Oh yes that is a wonderful present indeed" Klaus stands pulling her to him kissing her deeply his hands wandering over her body "So does this mean the no sex rule is out?"

"Yes but only because you cooked for me, and watched my chick flick with me, and because those damn dimples are too damned sexy" She pokes his dimples with her finger

Klaus kisses her again pulling her down onto the couch. He pulls Caroline on top of him so she is straddling him , kissing her soft and passionately. Caroline runs her hands through his hair while Klaus's hands work at the strings on the back of her corset.

"I knew you couldn't resist me" Klaus tells her after he pulls the corset off freeing her breasts

"Well now that it has what do you plan to do?" Caroline asks cheekily

In a flash Klaus flipped them over so he was hovering over her "I plan to ravish you"

Klaus crashed his lips to Caroline's as his hands explored her body. Klaus trailed kisses from her jaw to her neck, moving to her collarbone then to her breasts. His hand moved to her aching core slipping her panties down her long creamy legs. his thumb circled her swollen nub as he slid two fingers into her.  
Caroline arched her back as Klaus took one of her pert nipples into his mouth. "Klaus" Caroline moaned out his name and Klaus could swear it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

Klaus could feel Caroline's walls flutter around his fingers and she soon came undone shattering into a million pieces. he found her lips once more. With more thrust He entered her, making her gasp. Caroline bucked her hips up to meet him. They started a steady rhythm together. Soon Klaus could feel Caroline tightening again; he angled his hips so he was hitting her sweet spot, over and over again. Caroline came undone screaming his name. Hearing his name on her lips did it for him and he climaxed. Rolling to the side so he didn't crush her, he pulled her with him so she was laying on his chest. They both panted as they came down from their high.

"If whispering sweet nothings, watching your movies, and cooking for you means this I don't think we will ever have a boring sex life" Klaus rubs her lower back

"Having a 1000 year old boyfriend pays off in some departments" Caroline jokes "I think I'll have to read more cosmo"

"I don't even know what that is, and i don't think I want to" Klaus smiles at her noticing her breathing even out as she falls asleep

**AN: So there it is. I want this fic to be fun and not serious so no Haley or Tyler drama. No Silas and no Marcel. for all purposes Marcel has been taken care of and Klaus is now the rightful king of the quarter. I am an overachiever so I also put up a new Chapter to Captured and three Chapters to my new Fic Punished. Punished is a Once Upon A Time Hook/OC story. I was having major Klaroline Brain trouble but the sexy Colin O'Donoghue inspired a new Adventure fic. But Truth or Tell and Captured are my main priority at the moment.**

**So now am writing a light, fluffy Klaroline. A dark Klarolas. And a Adventurous Hook/OC. WOO! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry it took a bit I was finishing up Captured but now I am back with a new chapter. Also i have had a nasty flu for the last few days so I have been doing a lot of just sleeping. well Okay ENJOY!**

Caroline's slumber was disturbed in the middle of the night by a warm sensation on the back of her neck. She turns her head, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room and soon thanks to vampire eye sight she is able to make out Klaus. She realizes that it is his breath that she feels on her. she turns her body snuggling into his very un-vampire like warmth.

"…No… Don't go…" he whispers.

she smiles to herself and gently runs her hand down his arm, to his hand and interlocks their fingers.

"…Please… Please, I love you… Don't leave me…" He whispers again.

she places her other hand onto his cheek. caressing his face ever so softly and slowly. she feels the sharpness of his stubble that she find ever so sexy. Caroline kisses Klaus' lips lightly "I love you." she murmurs to him.

His eyes suddenly flutter open, and his lips slowly curving into a smile, only showing a slight glimpse of his teeth. "I love you too…" He whispers back as he lustfully stares at the blonde angel laying next to him.

He lifts his hand from under the covers and places his hand on top of hers is still resting firmly on his cheek. He kisses her once more, and he leads your interlocked fingers back under the covers.

"You were dreaming." She tells him "It didn't sound very pleasant"

"I know… It was horrible. You were going to leave me. I kept telling you how much I loved you, but you wouldn't listen…" He tells her and she notices water welling up in his eyes

"That will _never_ happen." She reassures him "You are stuck with me for the rest of eternity"

-XxX-

He smiles fully this time. his beautiful eyes looking at her, glistening away in the tiny speck of light from the moon, shining in through the window. "What time is it?" He asks her

She looks over at the alarm clock sitting on the bed side table "Um three thirty"

they both settle down and Caroline snuggles into his embrace. She moans slightly as his cold hands sliding up the curve of her torso, all the way to her shoulder blades where he chooses to settle his hand. she runs runs her fingers over his chest where she traces lazy patterns, and she settles one of her legs between his and hitches the other over his waist

"This feels like a sexy naked game of Twister" He laughs.

"Yeah sorry for fidgeting so much" she apologises

"Don't be silly, I don't mind I mean your naked and twisting your limbs with mine. Besides, you're keeping me warm." He chuckles again.

"Oh, Klaus. Shut up and go back to sleep." She lightly smacks his chest closing her eyes once more

"What if I have that dream again?" He asks

She opens her eyes looking straight into his blue orbs "Just remember that I love you and I'll be right here when you wake up in the morning" She whispers placing kisses all over his face

He chuckles through the kiss and smiles at her when she rests her head on his chest using it like a pillow. She falls right back to sleep but Klaus just watches her for a while wondering how he ended up actually getting the object of his affections to love him back. Soon sleep over takes him however seeing as he feels so safe with Caroline around he allows himself to doze.

-XxX-

The rest of the night goes undisturbed and Caroline even awakens before Klaus does so she decides make him some breakfast.

Pulling out a two blood bags, sugar, and a sauce pan Caroline pours one of the bags into the pan with a cup of sugar as she makes pancakes on the griddle of the range top stove. The kitchen would make any master chef tingle everywhere.

She piles pancakes onto a plate as she pours the blood sauce into a syrup dispencer. Just as she fills to glasses with blood Klaus enters the Kitchen in all his shirtless glory. "I made pancakes" Caroline points out

"I see that love" Klaus smiles at her taking a plate and piling pancakes onto it before grabbing the sauce

"That isn't syrup, I made blood sauce" Caroline replies

"What?" Klaus asks sniffing it

"Come on you can't tell me in 1000 years you haven't mixed blood with food" Caroline finishes up with the cooking and makes herself a plate

"Alcohol yes. Food no" Klaus replies as he adds some of the concoction to his food and takes a bite "But it is delicious"

"So any plans for the day?" Caroline asks

"Actually love, I was thinking we could just have quite day in then tomorrow we can explore the wilderness but today I just want to relax with you" Klaus' dimples pop out

"Sounds great" Caroline smiles hugely

"Why don't we watch a movie" Klaus offers "You can even pick this one out too"

"Hmm okay sounds good" Caroline replies skipping off to the theatre where sprawled out on the coach

"What are we gonna watch love?" Klaus asked as she flipped through the movies and sets down a thing of popcorn for them

"Hmm well I wont make you sit through a chick flick" Caroline promises "But I am not watching one of your ancient movies"

"I will have you know I do like a few movies from this decade" He tells her

"Ooo I know The Hunger Games" Caroline clicks the button

"The Hunger Games? What the bloody hell is that?" Klaus raises an eyebrow

"The world was blown to bits and the only people that are left are 12 districts and a capital, Paname, every years there is a thing called the Hunger Games where one child between the ages of 11 and 18 are chosen to go into a arena and fight to the death" Caroline tells him with big eyes "Katniss and Peeta are chosen and well the movie will tell the rest"

"Sounds good love, what ever you want sweetheart is fine with me" Klaus grabs her leg pulling her onto his lap

"oof" Caroline playfully glares at him "Hey" Klaus looks down at her with puppy eyes "Don't do that"

"do what" he keeps the face

"That face, you give me those puppy eyes and flash those damn dimples and I can't say no or be mad at you" Caroline turns to the screen

"I'll keep that in mind love" Klaus chuckles

"Damn it" Caroline wiggles her behind trying to get comfortable

"Keep doing that love and we wont be watching the movie" Klaus whispers in her ear sending chills down her spine

"Shhh and watch the movie" Caroline murmurs eating a peice of popcorn

To Caroline's surpise Klaus actually gets into the movie. whispering how he would kill the woman for even daring to go near his family.

When Peeta confesses his love for Katniss Caroline awes but Klaus just rolls his eyes "He is just doing that to get her pity and then he will kill her" and when Peeta joins the careers "Told you" but in the end he is in awe over the mutts and the fact that Peeta really does love Katniss

"She is such a bitch" Caroline says as the credits roll "I read the book and in the end she tells him that she doesn't really love him and she was only trying to save him so that she doesn't get dirty looks back home"

"Well if this were ever really I wouldn't let anyone even dare to touch you" Klaus kisses the tip of her nose

"Awe I love you too Nik" She snuggles into him

"Did you just call me Nik?" He asks looking down at her "I like it"

"I figured Klaus is the man I met when you first came to Mystic Falls. Nik is the guy at that I am giving a chance to" Caroline pecked his lips "But if I call you Niklaus you are in trouble" She jokes

"Okay love, but just so you know the man you met is still in here. I am showing you this other side to me, but I still have that dark side" He tells her

"Yeah i know but I also now know that there is a bit of humanity in you" she smiles up at him "and I can forgive your past choices though I will never forget them"

"And I'll forgive you for operation blonde distraction" Klaus jokes

"You know I volunteered a lot of the time because I actually did like you" Caroline kisses him passionately

when they pull apart Klaus whispers "Well I like you too sweetheart"

**AN: Awe so i just wanted this chapter to be fluffy and warm. Also pancakes with blood sauce, I am just surprised that no one on the show has tried blood on food that would be a funny seen explaining to a human why they can't have any of the food. Well I hope you liked it and please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay New Chapter! YAY! I had oral surgery so I have been loopy the past few days and every time I tried to write anything I didn't get very far at all. But here is your update! Also FF has been being a meany to me and disabled all my features for two days because someone hacked my email account and tried to delete my Fanfiction account, but it has been settled now. Almost 3022 words this chapter I am making progress! WELL ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I just chose when I want to randomly do these haha. Sadly I do not own TVD or The Originals. Also my stories are rated M for a reason because I am 18 and sex is just something that happens at my age.**

Caroline looks up at Klaus, her head in his lap. After the movie they went and sat on the porch looking at the view. "Caroline love" Klaus runs his hand through her hair "Go put on something to go hiking in while I get us some stuff together"

Caroline groaned while she got up awakening her sleeping limbs. "Be right back"

twenty minutes later Caroline came out in a singlet and short-shorts with knee socks and running shoes and a bikini underneath. she walked into the kitchen while tying her hair up. she wrapped her arms around Klaus from behind kissing his shoulder.

"mmm you smell like strawberries love" Klaus tells her turning around and nuzzling her neck

"Strawberry sunscreen" She smiles holding up a small backpack that's just big enough to hold her sunscreen, phone, a water bottle, sun glasses, and a towel.

"Well you look ravishing love" Klaus eyes her outfit with approval.

Caroline looks him over he is wearing a short-sleeve Henley and cargo shorts with running shoes and sunglasses. "You look pretty hot yourself" she runs her hands down his arms

"Just grabbing us a few snacks and water" he shows her some granola bars and trail mix that he puts in his hiking bag with water bottles. "We will get a bite while hiking"

"Nik im not going to eat hikers" Caroline scoffs

"No love, We will live the animal diet for one day" Klaus kisses her cheek "Now get that sexy little ass of yours moving" he smacks her but while he throws the bag on to his back.

They set off on to their hike through the mountains "is there any specific destination in mind?" Caroline asks Klaus entwining her fingers with his as they walk

Klaus looks down at their hands smiling knowing that a year ago he would have been repulsed by such an act with anyone even his blonde angel "Yes there is but that my love is a surprise"

"Fine, but you know I hate surprises" She tells him

"What did you tell your mom about this little trip?" He asks her curiously

"That I was going on a road trip with my boyfriend" She shrugs "I even told her that it was you" Caroline stands on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek

Klaus stares at her with his mouth hanging open "Really?"

"Yeah, don't act so shocked. Since the whole spell thing I have decided to be honest in all things" Caroline tells him "Unless it is a secret than you wont get it out of me" she winks at him with that "Just the girl code"

"Well I love you and I am glad that you aren't ashamed of me" He smiles

"Of course I'm not ashamed Klaus." Her eyes sparkle as she wraps her arms around his waist kissing his jaw "I love you and you are stuck with me for a good long while"

"I am just afraid that you will one day realize that I am still the guy that I was when i first arrived in Mystic Falls. Because I am Caroline, I am still the bad guy and I will always be. I just have this side for only you and my family" Caroline notices a tear in the corner of his eye

"I know that Klaus, but I also realize that we are no better than you are. You just had more time to rack up a body count than us. They killed two of your siblings, and I am truly sorry for that and I want you to know that I had no clue about Kol until I walked in and saw him" tears slide down her cheeks "The only difference between us and you is that we have each other and you didn't but now you have me, and you have Elijah and Bekah"

Klaus wipes away her tears "Let's get this hike going love, because I can not stand you crying"

"I blame you, making me so damned emotional" Caroline jokes

They hike for another hour before Klaus stops her pulling out a black scarf "Okay love it is surprise time, I'm gonna put this around your eyes"

"Really Nik" Caroline pouts

Klaus bites her bottom lip playfully careful not to draw blood as he wraps the scarf around her head. Klaus turns her around so her back is to his chest "Okay love use your other senses to figure out where I am taking you" he guides her down a trail, his hands on her hips.

Caroline smells the air and uses her vampire hearing. She hears gushing near by "Are we going to a waterfall?"

Klaus uses vampire speed to rush forwards before he takes off her blind fold revealing the most beautiful waterfall that ends in the bluest lagoon Caroline has ever seen. "I thought you might like it love"

Klaus discards both their bags before he wraps his arms around her waist from behind pulling her closer to him. Klaus rests his chin on her shoulder, his stubble tickling her neck causing Caroline to giggle. "It is amazing"

Klaus moves again and she laughs "Oh does that tickle sweetheart?" He shakes his head a little tickling her neck while his hands go for her ribs

Caroline shreaks turning in his arms "Klaus stop" She pushes him playfully causing him to fall to the ground, but he pulls her with him so she falls on top of him

"Oh I like this" Klaus runs his hands down her sides and up her shirt brushing his fingers over the sides of her breasts.

Caroline sits up so she is straddling him and pulls her top off revealing her lime green bikini top, Klaus licks his bottom lip taking her all in as he helps her shimmy out of her shorts. "Like what you see?" She winks

"Oh very much so" He removes her shoes and socks leaving a trail of kisses up each calve. Sitting up he captures her lips in a heated kiss

Caroline toys with the hem of his shirt trying to pull it over his head, she pulls away from his mouth just enough to say "You know it is not fair" she pouts "You get to see so much of me but I want to see you too"

"You wish is my command malady" He ditches his shirt quickly. Caroline bites her lip running her fingers over his body "Like what you see love?" Klaus smirks throwing her words back at her

"mmhmm" Caroline dips her head down planting kisses on his chest before scooting down more running her tongue from the middle of his chest down to his naval. she nips at his hips before training her tongue just above the waist band of his shorts. Her fingers pop open the button and unzip them, but she decides to tease him a little so she palms the apparent bulge through his bottoms pulling a groan from the Hybrid. She takes mercy on him and pulls them off. "mmm commando" she comments grabbing his length in her tiny hands pumping him

"Oh god... Caroline" Klaus groans out as Caroline flicks the tip of his cock with her tongue swirling it around before licking the underside teasingly. She takes in all in one swift move bobbing her head up and down swishing her tongue around. He hits the back of her mouth and she swallows around him massaging him with her throat

"Caroline, love if you keep doing that this is going to be over far too soon for my liking" Klaus growls pulling her up and flipping them so he is hovering over her.

Klaus unties her bikini top and it joins the rest of their clothes near by. He plants a quick peck on her lips before taking her right breast into his mouth while his hand attends to the left one. Caroline arches her back so she is closer to him giving out little whimpers of pleasure. Klaus flicks his tongue over her pebbled nipples and bites down on it slightly causing Caroline to moan loudly.

Klaus pulls back looking at her face "That's right my love scream out, no one is around for miles" He switches breasts as his hand works its way down her stomach only stopping to untie the sides of her bikini bottoms "I like these much easier to take off you" He comments. His fingers ghost over her aching core "So wet for me hmm"

The Original kisses his way down her body stopping to dip his tongue in her bellybutton then continuing his path until her meets his destination. He gives her little bundle of nerves a quick flick of his tongue as he dips a finger into her pumping it in and out massaging the spongy wall of her vagina.

Caroline bucks her hips throwing her head back "KLAUUUS" she moans out "p-please"

"What do you want love?" Klaus asks her

"More... please I want more" She whines and Klaus complies adding another finger in her curling them inside her.

He pumps and curls his fingers while his tongue works her up stimulating her clit. When he feels her walls fluttering around his fingers he starts to scissor them inside her.

he removes his tongue "What I'm about to do is gonna drive you wild love" Klaus chuckles letting his fangs drop. He scrapes against her nub with one of his sharp teeth before biting into her inner thigh and adding a third finger into her center. Klaus has to use his other arm to hold her down so that Caroline doesn't hurt herself.

Caroline bucks her hips right off the ground as her eyes roll back into her head and she sees stars. "OH FUCK NIIIIKK!" She yells out

Klaus crawls back up her body capturing Caroline's bottom lip between his sucking and nibbling on it. he bites down causing Caroline to gasp and Klaus plunges his tongue into her mouth. Caroline can taste herself on his tongue and it just turns her on more. Caroline pulls away from the kiss screaming out with pleasure when Klaus plunges into her. He slowly pulls all the way out before repeating the move a few more times. Soon they set a good rhythm.

Klaus pulls one of Caroline's legs over his shoulder and wraps the other firmly around his waist as he pounds into her "Faster Nik... Faster!"

Klaus goes faster tapping into his vampire speed, he rams into her a bit harder hitting that spot at just the right angle that causes Caroline to see flashes of raw white pleasure.

In a flash Caroline flips them over so she is now on top riding him. This new position makes it so that he can so even deeper filling her to the absolute hilt. Klaus groans out as she moves her hips, sheathed in Caroline velvety warm womb. Klaus feels his balls start to tighten and he knows any moment now he is going to explode but he knows he needs to give Caroline one more good orgasm before he finds his own release.

"Come for me Nik, I'm so close" With Caroline's permission Klaus lets himself go filling her womb with his warm, but dead seed. Caroline places her hands on Klaus' chest rocking and circling her hips until she feels the jolt inside her and she shatters, bouncing up and down milking out both their orgasms.

Caroline falls down on top of Klaus panting. He shifts himself so that he is out of her but holds her tight to his chest "Well that was fun" His voice husky from being sated

"mmhmm" Caroline agrees and they lay there like that for another twenty minutes. Caroline suddenly jumps out of his arms

"What's the matter love?" Klaus asks worried with her sudden move.

"I wanna jump" Caroline tells him with a huge grin on her face

"You want to what?" Klaus raises an eyebrow at the naked baby vampire in front of him

"We should jump down the cliff into the water down below" Caroline tells him "Come on Klaus it will be fun"

"I don't know love" Klaus looks at her skeptically "I mean are you sure you can do it, it's quite a jump" Caroline sees what he is doing now he is teasing her

"Who do you think had to jump down into the falls to connect the chain to Stefan's tomb? Me!" Caroline sticks her tongue out "Plus I have a Big Bad Original Hybrid lover to keep me safe" She flutters her eyelashes at him and wraps her arms around his naked form placing kisses on his neck "And I have always wanted to go skinny dipping"

"Are you trying to tempt me with your naked body Miss Forbes?" Klaus asks cheekily grabbing her around the waist "Wrap your legs around my waist and hold onto me"

Caroline does as he asks "What are you doing?" SHe looks into his eyes

"We are going to jump together silly girl" He smirks before running forward. Caroline feels the wind on her back as they fall then 'SPLASH' they are underwater.

Caroline opens her eyes underwater letting go of Klaus and looks around. The water is so clear and refreshing that she can see perfectly even if she didn't have vampire eye sight. She can't see the bottom though so she can only guess how deep it is. She swims towards the top of the water and emerges looking around the deep blue lagoon for Klaus.

She finds her Nik when she feels arms wrap around her from behind. Or so she thinks it's him "Hello there my wolf" She falls into his embrace but when she feels a hairy chest behind her she screams. she is in shallow enough water now to stand on her own but also have the water to cover her up though it doesn't do much good. Spinning around she sees a dark haired man.

"Hello to you too, little woodland nymph" The man gives a cocky smile

"You are not Nik" Caroline's eyes get big as she looks at this man trying to cover herself up

"mmm no, but I promise to take real good care of you" The man walks forward towards the blonde vampire "I always wondered how a vampire tastes in bed"

"Werewolf?" Caroline asks

"Ding ding" The man smiles "When you said your wolf I thought it was a bit strange but now I can tell. You know it is a bad idea for a vamp like yourself to have a wolf boo"

"Good thing I'm a Hybrid then isn't it? Well the Original Hybrid to be more exact" Klaus is suddenly between the man and Caroline "And that is my Mate so back off" Klaus' eyes flash gold and he let's out a growl

"I..I-I'm sorry man... I didn't know she was yours.. Please Klaus spare me" The man whimpers

Klaus looks him in the eyes "If I hadn't been here, what would you have done to her?" Klaus points to Caroline

In a monotone that Caroline knows only from compulsion the man answers "I would have raped her, then brought her to my pack so they could have so fun too. maybe drug her and keep her as a plaything or just kill her after we had our fill"

"I have heard enough" Klaus growls and rips the mans heart out

Caroline's eyes are wide and she starts to whimper as tears stream out "N-Nik"

Klaus rushes over to her "I had to he wou..." But Caroline cuts him off

"Thank you Nik, you saved me yet again" She flings her arms around him.

Klaus grips her under her knees and back and picks her up. Caroline wraps her arms around his neck and nuzzles her face into him. "Come on sweetheart I'll take you home"

Klaus stops briefly to grab there belongings and then runs back to the cabin at vampire speed. "You are always there to save me" Caroline kisses his cheek "Thank you. he really wanted to hurt me" She shudders as Klaus helps her into one of his shirts "I felt someone grab me around the waist and i thought it was you until I felt his hair. He pulled me tighter because I said something to him"

"What made him think it was okay to pull you tight?" Klaus asks

"I thought it was you so I called him my wolf" Caroline replies wrapping her arms around his waist

"I'll be your wolf and you can be my angel" Klaus strokes her hair kissing the top of her head "I love you my vampire angel"

"I love you too my Big Bad Wolf" Caroline tilts her head up resting her chin on his chest as Klaus kisses her.

**AN: I listened to Lilly Allen 'Fuck You' while I wrote this chapter and it is a pretty humorous song. But anyways I hope you liked the chapter, I worked hard on it. Well until next time, Au Revoir! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: WOo New chapter! This chapter is pretty much just all smut, but hey you guys seem to like that kind of thing so it's all good! wells ENJOY!**

The next day Caroline awoke to feel a warm arm across her stomach and scooted backwards, hoping to feel the warmth of a strong chest against her back. Her eyes opened, and she attempted to roll over in bed, getting tangled in the sheets and flopping onto the floor instead. Caroline looked up to blond haired Hybrid looking down at her, a grin plastered to his face.

"How graceful, Caroline" she sputtered to herself

"I thought it was rather cute of you love" Klaus chuckled down at the baby vampire laying on the floor in all her naked glory.

The palm of Caroline's hand smashed into her face in an epic face palm that was starting to sting. Klaus' hand reached for Caroline's, grasping it and pulling, forcing her to not only fall, but miss the bed as well, causing Caroline to land on Klaus' chest.

He looked up at her, his light blue eyes looking into green eyes, matching them with a burning passion.

she opened her mouth to speak, but his voice interrupted. "Mmm now this postion I can work with"

Before she could make a sound, or question him, his lips smashed into the blonde's gaping ones. His soft lips pressing against hers caused her mouth to open a bit more, which he took as permission to slip his soft tongue into her mouth. His tongue waged a war, easily winning and dominating.

Soon, he took action, flipping and pinning her to the bed, his hands on either side of Caroline's heart-shaped face. His tongue pulled out from her mouth, only to lick across her rosy lips, causing them to tremble. Then without warning his tongue invaded once more, not asking or waiting for permission. He held this passionate kiss for several minutes before pulling away once more, she felt like begging him to stop teasing.

"I'm sorry, love, you're just so beautiful, I couldn't help myself from teasing just a bit. Do forgive me." Klaus tells her as if reading her mind leaving Caroline stunned

She sputters for a moment, unable to form words in her dazed state, before muttering, "I-it's okay." hoping he wouldn't hear her, though knowing he would "I kinda liked it. . ."

He grinned wider as he caught the words, "Does that mean I may continue?"

Caroline looked at him, and leaned up as Klaus lurched forward slowly, their lips meeting in the middle.

Caroline pulls away suddenly "mmm nope it doesn't it means Im going to take a bath, but you can join me if you wish" Caroline gets off the bed winking at Klaus

-XxX-

Caroline straddled Klaus' lap, surrounded by hot bathwater and mountains of bubbles as SHe scrubbed shampoo through his shining, wet hair. He wrapped his arms around jer back and pulled Caroline's spine straight, lips colliding with the valley between her breasts.

"Ah, Klaus, not right now!" Caroline giggled. "Y-you'll get soap in your eyes."

"Oh come on, as if couples ever bathe together to actually bathe." Klaus groaned

"Well we are, because we smell like excersise, nature, and sex. Well, used to." Caroline kisses the tip of his nose

"And now we smell like strawberry bubble bath," Klaus grumbled, turning his head to use her breasts as a pillow.

Caroline tipped Klaus' head back lightly as she cupped water in her hands to pour through his hair, combing it obsessively. It was so smooth and shiny, it almost made her jealous.

"Klaus," she warned, as he had resumed kissing her breasts. It made you blush and shiver just a bit. "K-klaus.." She moaned starting to give in

mumbling against her breasts, Klaus says "I want to make love to you, my beautiful girlfriend in a jacuzzi sized tub that smells like strawberries"

Caroline really did want that, too. And the Hybrids fingers teasing the delicate flesh between her legs was really helping his case. So Caroline pulled his head to hers capturing his mouth with hers.

Klaus hummed into her mouth before pulling away placing kisses down her jaw to her neck where he kissed her pulse point with a bit of suction causing Caroline to moan.

"Bite me" Caroline murmured, with his sceptical look she told him "I'll bite you back"

"Are you sure love?" Klaus asked and when Caroline nodded his mouth went back to her neck. he kissed along her jugular, running his tongue along the pulsing vein before sinking his teeth in. a few moments after Caroline's sweet elixer started to pour into his mouth he felt the prick of Caroline's fangs in his own neck.

Caroline moaned as they fed from each other. To make matters even better Caroline postioned Klaus' rock hard erection at her enterance and sunk down on him sheathing him in her velvity warmth.

Klaus finally pulled away from Caroline letting out a groan as she rocked her hips pumping him with her tightness. One of his hands went to her hip to help her move while the other found her breast massaging it. Klaus soon found Caroline's mouth again the taste of their blodd mixing together making them both moan.

Klaus reajusted himself making sure with every thrust he would hit that spot inside CAroline so she would sooon be seeing stars. "KLAUS" Caroline screamed out as Klaus continued to thrust into her.

He could feel the tightening within him but knew he had to hold out just a little longer for Caroline. "Cum for me, love" He purred huskily in her ear. That husky accent and the way he moved his pelvis was all it took to cause Caroline to soar and Klaus was right behind her as she felt his warm sperm fill her up.

"We will have yo be back on the raod again today love" Klaus informed her after they had toweled off. "I need to go see to something but no worries I will be back in a hour"

He kisses her forehead and leaves off to find the pack of wolves the man from yesterday belonged to.

**AN: I have realised at any Fanfics that I start, write, or think of the main love interest is a bad guy. Silas, Klaus, Hook/Killian, and I am thinking of doing a Loki fic in the future and maybe a Warlow from Trueblood because he shouldn't have died so soon. But the thing is they just make the bad guy so deliciously sexy and they all have accents (In my mind Silas has an Ausi accent) amd you just can't help but root for them because they give you that one little snip it of humanity and it just makes you melt! **

**Anyways so yeah I fell in love with Loki when Thor first came out and even more with the Avengers because I mean come on "I AM LOKI AND I AM BURDENED WITH GLORIOUS PURPOSE" and a sexy face. What I wanna know is what the hell is going on in Asgard Loki is British and Thor is Ausi and they are both so hot! GEESH! Marvel I thank you for all the sexy Heros, Villians, and Demi-Gods!**

**Okay rambles over and I hope you liked my lemons! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay well I got wifi at the Mcdonalds near the hospital so here is a new chapter. ENJOYS!**

Caroline and Klaus packed up later that morning ready to make it to their next destination on the way to the melting pot of the south, New Orleans.

"So where are we off to next?" She asks taking her seat next to Klaus.

"Hmm that is a mystery my love" He tells her giving her his classic Mikealson smirk "You will just have to wait and see what happens. Until then why don't you get a bit of sleep love" Caroline just simply nodded at this, nodding off into a sleep.

-XxX-

_Caroline walks through the woods back home in Mystic Falls, fog rolling through the trees. She hears a growl behind her. turning slowly she is now facing the beast that is any vampire's worst nightmare. A pair of golden eyes, with flecks of red in them and a pair of big, sharp fangs snarling at her. Her ocean blue eyes were staring at the beast in front of her in terror. looking closer she even under his terrifying expression she could recognize when his eyes slightly flashed to dark blue orbs. Though only for a second. It was Klaus. _

_"K-Klaus?" Caroline's eyes widen at him when he starts to crouch down in a stance she only knows as he is about to pounce. _

_In a matter of seconds he is on her. She braces herself for the venom to soak into her system. But the pain never came instead she felt soft fur nuzzled against her neck. A cold wet nose started to smell her scent trying not to crush her body but it wasn't his strength that frightened her._

_Caroline lay frozen and tense trying not to make any rash moments that might cause her to lose her life as quickly as she received it. _

_In the distance she heard a voice she couldn't quite place but she knew that it was familiar "When a wolf finds its mate it is always sure to mark it so no other wolf can come close to it"_

_With those words ringing through the air Caroline feels the bite on her neck, leaking venom into her system. Klaus in wolf form was marking her, his claws ripping into her flesh as she cried out for him to stop._

_"Shh Caroline, it must happen so you can be together, just let it happen darling" The voice tells her_

_"Please just make it stop, it hurts so much" Caroline pleads "I'm going to die; I am too young to die. I still haven't seen the world"_

_"Shhh love just let this happen, and then we can be together forever" The voice becomes clearer as the wolf rips into her stomach. She pushes at the wolf and begs for help but it is useless there is no stopping it now._

-XxX-

"Klaus... It hurts" Caroline cries out in her sleep

"Caroline" Klaus pulls onto the side of the road and shakes her "Caroline, love, wake up"

Caroline jumps in her seat, breathing heavily "Oh god Klaus"

"It was just a bad dream love" He cups her face with his hand "shh" he kisses her forehead when she whimpers, curling up in her seat "you want to tell me what it was about"

"It was horrible" Caroline tells him "I was in the woods back home at night. And a wolf attacked me, but not any wolf it was you" her eyes widening she looks into his eyes "You were biting and clawing and I kept screaming for you to stop but you wouldn't and the voice just kept telling me it had to happen and just to lay still" Tears start streaming down her face.

Klaus unbuckles both their seat belts and pulls Caroline onto his lap "Shh love, I would never in a million years hurt you, you are the most precious thing to me" He tries to soothe her by running his fingers through her hair and rubbing her back as she curls into him.

"That voice, I know it but I just can't figure out how, but it just kept telling me that the only way to be with you was to let you mark me" Caroline sniffles

"I would never hurt you, my love, I promise" He kisses her head "Even in my wolf form I am aware of who you are" He smiles

"How are you so sure?" Caroline looks into his eyes

"You are my mate Caroline, of course that means my wolf seeks you out too, so there may have been a few times that I kind of went to see you as my wolf" He smiles sheepishly

Caroline giggles "So you could say it's puppy love" She jokes

"Oh were back to that are we? Well I do love you so I guess you could" Pulling her lips to his "I am way beyond simply puppy love though, sweetheart"

"I love you too Nik, and thank you for calming me down after the dream" Caroline whispers against his lips

"Well love we will be to our next destination in about two more hours" Klaus tells her as she climbs back into her seat.

"Okay but I don't think I am ready to go back to sleep" She tells him "Can I turn on the radio?"

"Of course love" He smiles and hands her his ipod to choose something

She trails through this music until she found the perfect song "Oh I love this song" She tells him hitting play

Caroline starts dancing along with the music as it fills the car

**All I am is a man**

**I want the world in my hands**

**I hate the beach**

**But I stand in California**

**With my toes in the sand**

**Use the sleeves of my sweater**

**Let's have an adventure**

**Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered**

**Touch my neck and I'll touch yours**

**You in those little high waisted shorts, oh**

"You like The Neighborhood?" Klaus asks her

**She knows what I think about**

**And what I think about**

"Yeah" Caroline starts singing along "One love, two mouths. One love, one house. No shirt, no blouse. Just us, you find out. Nothing that wouldn't wanna tell you about no"

**'Cause it's too cold**

**For you here and now**

**So let me hold**

**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**And if I may just take your breath away**

**I don't mind if there's not much to say**

**Sometimes the silence guides our minds to**

**So move to a place so far away**

"You are a really good singer love" Klaus smiles over at her as she continues to sing

"The goose bumps start to raise. The minute that my left hand meets your waist. And then I watch your face. Put my finger on your tongue. 'Cause you love the taste yeah" Caroline bites her lip looking over at Klaus.

**These hearts adore**

**Everyone the other beats' heart is for**

**Inside this place is warm**

**Outside it starts to pour**

**Coming down**

**One love, two mouths**

**One love, one house**

**No shirt, no blouse**

**Just us, you find out**

**Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no no**

"I honestly have never seen something as erotic as you swaying your body for me in such close corters love" Klaus' eyes darken with lust

"Well it is all for you Nik" Caroline winks at him noticing his knuckles turning white as he grips the steering wheel.

**'Cause it's too cold**

**For you here and now**

**So let me hold**

**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**Whoa, whoa...**

**'Cause it's too cold**

**For you here and now**

**So let me hold**

**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**It's too cold**

**For you here and now**

**Let me hold**

**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**It's too cold,**

**It's too cold,**

**The holes of my sweater...**

"Where are you taking me?" Caroline asks as she sees the 'Welcome to North Carolina' Sign

"You once told me that you have never been to the ocean, so I decided on our road trip we would do just that" Klaus gives her a genuine smile as he sees her face light up with glee

"Oh thank you Klaus" She says gleefully kissing him on the cheek and entwining their fingers

-XxX-

Two hours later they arrived at a private beach. "I thought we could camp on the beach for the night" Klaus tells her popping the trunk showing camping gear.

"Camping on the beach under the stars, how romantic" Caroline looks at him with dreamy eyes as they grabs everything and bringing down to the beach

Within minutes Klaus has everything set up. "Well why don't we take a swim love?" Klaus asks as he strips done naked in front of her

"You…. Want to skinny dip?" Caroline asks eying him like he is a bag of B positive

"That was the idea sweetheart" He chuckles

Caroline shrugs ridding herself of all her clothing and running towards the ocean "Catch me if you can" She yells back at him as she speeds into the depths of the water.

Klaus speeds towards his target grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him under water. The surface and Caroline wraps her legs around his waist and planting her lips onto his.

"mmm now what was that for love?" He asks

"Thank you" Caroline gives him a small smile "Not just for this" She waves her hand around "But for everything. For the road trip, and the romantic gestures, and for never giving up on me no matter how much of a bitch I was to you" She chuckles "But most of all, thank you for showing me the side of you that cares and opening up to me. It means more to me than you know. Because I always knew this side was there but I didn't know how deeply hidden it was and what scared me was that you may be too dark to love"

Klaus' eyes start to well up with tears "And thank you love for giving me a chance and letting me live up to my promise to show you the world"

"I love you" She whispers kissing him "I love Klaus, and I love Nik, but the person I love most of all is Niklaus, the whole big bad hybrid package"

"I love you too Caroline, and I have since the first time I saved you. Heck I may have even loved you before that, and used the bite to get close to you" He smiles

"Can I have my bracelet back?" Caroline jokes "It was sparkly and pretty"

"I have been waiting for you to ask me that" He smirks "I still have it too, in New Orleans"

"Until then though" Klaus rushes out of the water still holding her and grabs his pants bringing a small box out of his pocket and setting her on her feet "Now I know that we have only officially been together for a couple weeks, but I wanted to give you this" He opens the box to reveal a ring with a princess cut pink diamond surrounded by pearls "Now this isn't anything huge but I want it to be a promise that I will love you for the rest of eternity"

"You got me a promise ring?" Caroline asks ask he slips it on her finger

"A promise that one day it will be a wedding ring and you will officially be mine" Klaus smiles and wipes away the stray tear that falls down her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

**AN: Okay I hope you liked it. As I said in my little note I won't be writing much but I wanted to get this up because I know my readers would want it! So please review and comment. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I tried so hard to get this for you guys so here it is! YAY! Also ye be warned this gets emotional then smutty then back to emotional. I blame the Teen Wolf Season two finaley; Cried for like twenty minutes when I thought Jackson was dead. Then they sent him off to London. But at least I still get to see Colton Hayes' delicious being on Arrow! Well now I am just ranting about irrelevant things… see this is what happens when I have to wait a month for all my shows to come back to me. Well ENJOYS!**

They lay under the stars later that night hands entwined as Klaus points out the constellations to her. The fire roared in the small pit Klaus built, the waves crashing on the shore, and the sounds of insects in the nearby wooded area.

"Will you sing for me?" Klaus asks

"What do you want me to sing?" Caroline turns so she is now looking at him

"Whatever this moment makes you think of" Klaus caresses her face with his thumb

"Okay" Caroline stands up and moves to sit by the fire, Klaus following after her

"Looking up from underneath, fractured moonlight on the sea. Reflections still look the same to me, as before I went under. And it's peaceful in the deep, cathedral where you cannot breathe, no need to pray, no need to speak. Now I am under." Caroline's voice lilted through the night are as she stares out towards the ocean only a few feet in front of them.

"Oh, and it's breaking over me, a thousand miles down to the sea bed, I found the place to rest my head. Never let me go, never let me go. Never let me go, never let me go. And the arms of the ocean are carrying me, and all this devotion was rushing out of me, and the crashes are heaven for a sinner like me, but the arms of the ocean delivered me." Her voice is accompanied as the waves continue to crash onto the shore "Though the pressure's hard to take, it's the only way I can escape, it seems a heavy choice to make, now I am under."

"And it's breaking over me, a thousand miles down to the sea bed, I found the place to rest my head. Never let me go, never let me go. Never let me go, never let me go. And the arms of the ocean are carrying me, and all this devotion was rushing out of me, and the crushes are heaven for a sinner like me, but the arms of the ocean delivered me." She looks down at the ring Klaus placed on her hand "And it's over, and I'm goin' under, but I'm not givin' up! I'm just givin' in."

"Woooah! Slipping underneath. Woooah! So cold, but so sweet." Klaus pulls her to him and she lays her head on his shoulder as she continues to sing to him and the woodland creatures "In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold, and all this devotion I never knew went on, and the crashes are heaven for a sinner released, but the arms of the ocean delivered me. Never let me go, never let me go. Never let me go, never let me go. Delivered me." She looks into his eyes as she sings the last lines "And it's over, and I'm goin' under, but I'm not givin' up! I'm just givin' in. Woooah, slipping underneath. Woooah, so cold, but so sweet"

Caroline leans in and kisses him. She wants him.

It takes Klaus a second but soon he is kissing her back, their tongues are dancing. It doesn't take long for Caroline to rid Klaus of his shirt. She thanks god for manual labor that he endured during his human existence, as she runs her hands over his chest. Klaus's hands skim over her curves as they kiss. Caroline's hands find his pants and make quick work of them. Klaus flips them over so he is hovering over her. Klaus trails kisses down her jaw, and then her neck until he meets her collar-bone then finds her lips again, He rips his shirt off her body, the only thing clothing her.

Klaus starts kissing down her neck to her collarbone where he left little hickeys and nibble marks never breaking the skin. Finding her breasts he sucked on one while he tweaked her other nipple between his fingers causing Caroline to moan.

Klaus planned to make her scream his name out to the empty jungle. He placed open-mouthed kisses down her stomach to her naval. Klaus nipped at her hip bones, moving to her inner thigh. Klaus flicked his tongue over her clit making her scream out.

He sucked her little nub into his mouth circling her entrance with his finger before pushing it in curling and pumping it. After several moments of pumping, kissing, sucking, licking, and nipping Klaus could feel Caroline's release pending.

Klaus added another finger and moved to her inner thigh biting down sending Caroline over the edge.

"KLAUS!" Caroline screamed "Oh God Nik"

her juices coating his fingers.

"hmm I am not even close to done with you yet love" Klaus growls huskily pushing her to the ground and slowly entering her.

Caroline lets out a moan "Klaus" she quickly rolls them over so that she is on top of him. Klaus groans as he goes deeper inside her. Caroline keeps a steady pace as she rides him. Caroline tilts her head back as she nears her release, they are both close moaning each other's names. Caroline soon crashes into a million pieces and Klaus keeps pounding into her seeking his own climax. Caroline soon feels him start to thrust into her sporadically and his warm seed fill her dead womb.

They both fall to the ground panting "Oh god Klaus" Caroline murmurs into his chest "if all it takes is a song to get that out of you, then I think I ought to sing more often"

"Hmm all it takes is me looking at you love and I want you" Klaus twirls one of her curls between her fingers

"Maybe next time we make it to the tent though" Caroline smirks "I have sand in places sand should not be"

"mmm, I'll help you rid of that love" Klaus places kisses on her neck applying just the right amount of suction causing Caroline to moan he trails his hand down her body slowly.

In a flash Caroline is falling into the water. "KLAUS!" She screams at him spitting out water "Your such a jack ass" She storms out of the ocean and towards the car

"Where are you going love?" Klaus calls after her

"That was a real ass move so I am going to sleep in the car, and get some clothes" She called back to him "You dare to follow me and I will castrate you" She growls "With my claws"

"Come now love, I was just messing around" Klaus follows her, though now he has pants on

"You threw me in the damned ocean, Klaus" Caroline turns and looks at him when they get to the car "I just, I'm sorry" she wraps her arms around his torso "I always do this, when I find something good I pick a fight so that I won't get hurt. I think it might have to do with that dream I had"

"Well love" He grabs a blanket from the back seat and wraps it around her "I love you, and I will never hurt you. I did it once and it was probably one of the worst mistakes of my life"

She rests her head on his chest "I lose everyone Klaus, I am afraid of losing you too"

"I am not going anywhere love" He promises "You are stuck with me for the rest of forever"

"Promise?" She looks up into his eyes pleading

"When my siblings and I were first turned into vampires and I killed my mother, Elijah, Bekah, and I made a promise to each other. Always and Forever. You are the first one in a thousand years to make me want to keep that promise to not only my family but to you too"

"damaged goods stick together huh?" Caroline jokes

"How were you turned? I know it was by Katerina but that's all" Klaus raises an eyebrow leading them back to the tent

They snuggle up in the tent as Caroline tells him all about her turning "I was in a car accident with Tyler and I was rushed to the hospital. At the time we were just friends and I was helping him through the whole wolf thing. Damon gave me some of his blood so I wouldn't die. I think it was only so Elena would like him. But I woke up in my room to see Elena standing there. She walked up to me and shoved a pillow in my face smothering me."

"Remind me to make her death just a bit more painful" Klaus holds her tight

"I was created so that I could be the vampire you sacrificed in the breaking of your curse. Luckily Damon saved Tyler and me in time" Caroline tells him "As much as I do hate her, she never asked to be the Doppelganger. She just wanted her freedom from you hunting her down for something she did five hundred years ago so that she wouldn't die"

"She was just collateral damage for a greater purpose, sweetheart" Klaus tells her

"You know I once had a real conversation with her. She had a daughter, she never even got to hold her baby" Caroline mutters "I can't even begin to think what that would be like. You know she wasn't even sleeping around, she was raped and that is how she became pregnant. I don't think she really ever acted like she did until she had her own child stolen away from her" Caroline explains

"Why do you care for her so much?" Klaus asks

"Because Katherine and Elena, neither asked for it. They were cursed to live the same life that Tatia did. It's like they were cursed to every five hundred years for The Original Doppelganger to be taunted from where ever she is now on what happened to her" Caroline explains "A curse to you and Elijah to have to watch a girl who looked just like her walk around with someone else"

"You know I don't think I ever actually loved her. I think I was just in love with the idea of being in love. And I like the competition with my brother" Klaus tells her

"How do you know?" Caroline asks

"Because I have never felt the way you make me feel" Klaus kisses her

"Tell me what you were like before you were turned" Caroline asks him

"I was weak always looking for acceptance. I tried to prove that I was a real man. Mostly I tried to prove my worth to Mikael so he might stop beating me" Klaus replies "What about you sweetheart?"

"I was a horrible person. I was shallow and always looking for people to like me, of course I didn't want anyone to know that so I acted like complete bitch like all the time. I just wanted to be someone's first chose. Everyone always chose Elena, every guy I liked pined over her and even the boyfriends I did get usually were only using me to get to her. I made everyone think I was a slut and I was the dumb blonde cheer leading captain. But really I lost my virginity to Damon"

"You dated Damon Salvatore?" Klaus asks

"Yeah well he used me to get close to Elena. The many times we slept together I consented but after that he had compelled me to be his girlfriend and little lap dog" Caroline tells him "Then there was Matt who was still in love with Elena and couldn't love me because I am a vampire, he got over it of course and we are still best friends. Tyler was the first person to actually want me for me" she then sighs "Then there is you"

"I want you because you are glorious inside and out. I love your neurotic nature it is rather cute" Klaus smiles and sees Caroline yawn rubbing her eyes in the most adorable way "let's get some sleep love"

**AN: So here it is. Want to know the good thing about hospitals? Lots of free time. So I started watching Teen Wolf and I am in love! I want to marry Stiles and Derek so I can have my Sterek and there sexiness all rolled into one sexy package lol. I only watched the first two seasons and episode one of the third season so far but I still love it. I think Derek may just have to fight Klaus on official Alpha male status! **

**Chapter music was Florence and the machine 'Don't let me go'. Also listened to The Almost cover of Tom Petty's 'Free Fallin' and The Neighbourhood 'let it go'**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I know I know it has been a bit, but I promise I am not dead. And here is the proof NEW CHAPTER! Just in time for the Season premiere of TVD and the Originals series premiere. I'm sooo excited! So in the preview of TVD Damon says "If I hear Doppelganger one more time you're gonna have to spell it" Ian actually said that at comic con and it made me giddy. Also funny thing I was talking to my mom about TO and I said "one hour of sexy British accents and Klaus' dimples" and she thought I said "One hour of Klaus' sexy British Nipples" I laughed so hard I fell over! I mean shirtless Klaus is okay with me too! Okay ENJOY!**

Caroline awoke the next morning to the smell of food. Opening the tent door she sees Klaus cooking potatoes on the fire and some what looked like steak a camping stove.

"Hello love" Klaus smiles at her

"hey Klausy Klaus" Caroline giggles

"Please refrain from calling me that love" Klaus shakes his head "We are going to go hunting after dinner"

"Sounds lovely" Caroline kisses him on the cheek "I really am sorry for what happened last night, if I weren't a vampire I would think I was PMSing"

"It's okay love" Klaus smiles "and hormones still pump through your body so you still get mood swings and stuff when that time is supposed to come" Caroline raises an eyebrow "I lived with a little sister for a thousand years love, I did pick up on a few things"

"Right, you lived with the demon" Caroline scrunched her nose

"Why do you dislike her so much?"

"Well for one I think we are too much alike, you know except the whole horrible temper tantrums" Caroline shrugs "And when she first got here she tried to steal everything from me, cheer, my committees, even Tyler. She even made me break my arm in a room full of people so that I couldn't cheer for two weeks"

"I'm sorry love, though I have been trying to tell her that you two are so much alike in most ways" Klaus hands her a paper plate with some dinner on it

"You cooking over a fire makes me think of your human days" Caroline smiles

"Well I didn't really do much of the cooking; that was a woman's job" Klaus tells her

"You know you are so old-fashioned in a lot of things, it surprises me that your family isn't sexist" Caroline tells him

"I mean I wouldn't mind you being barefoot in my kitchen, love" Klaus teases "No actually naked would be much better"

"Only if you take me on the counter" Caroline purrs

"Now I feel like you are just teasing me" Klaus gives her a stern look

"Yeah because you are still not getting any for a long while" Caroline holds back the urge to stick her tongue out at him in a absolutely childish way.

"Come on love let's go hunting before I have the urge to pin you down and show you who the Alpha is" Klaus winks at her

"careful there Klausy I bite" She snaps her teeth at him

"Didn't I just tell you not to call me that" He wraps his arms around her waist, grabbing her from behind and bites down on her neck with his blunt human teeth "And I bite too, love, and mine just happens to be a bit more deadly"

"Kinky" She wiggles her hips, grinding her bum into his pelvis. Then when he loosens his hold she books it shouting over her shoulder "Come on my big bad Alpha male let's hunt"

"Oh I'm gonna get you back for that one, sweetheart" Klaus tells her chasing after her and pinning her against a tree

"Oh I was hoping for it" Caroline leans forward placing a kiss on his lips "But I really am hungry"

"Fine let's go find you something to drink" Klaus tells her

"Are we looking for a cute little fluffy bunny for something?" Caroline asks

"No they are having a bit of a wolf problem around here so we are going to help them out" Klaus tells her 'And it will help you get over your whole Werewolf thing"

"I have no problem with werewolves, in fact I helped Tyler through almost all of his transitions when he was an actually werewolf and not a hybrid. Plus I am with you aren't I?" Caroline shrugs "I just had a problem when a pack of them tortures me for a few hours. And Hayley, she is just a bitch….. haha she is too because she is a dog"

Klaus chuckles at this "Yeah, not the brightest point in my life"

"Also I mean Teen Wolf is one of my favorite TV shows ever" Caroline tells him

"Teen Wolf?" Klaus asks

"A 16 year old boy, Scott McCall, gets bitten by an Alpha wolf, who ends up being Peter Hale, and is made into a Beta. And well Derek Hale helps him out and kills Peter and becomes an Alpha himself so he makes himself a pack of wolves." Caroline explains "It has wolves, and Kanimas, and hunter, Banishies, and Daraches"  
"Sounds interesting" Klaus chuckles. When they get to an opening in the forest Klaus looks over at the blonde "Okay I'm going to give away our location, then we are going to hunt"

Caroline nods and Klaus howls into the night air. Looking up Caroline notices that it is the full moon and Klaus has just given every Wolf, Were or normal an all you can eat Vamp meal.

Soon they were surrounded by wolves, thank goodness they were just the normal kind, and there were about 50 of them. Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat. But with a growl and a flash of golden eyes from Klaus they started to cower a bit then run off.

"Now is the fun part" And with that they both ran off towards the pack

-XXx-

Three hours later Caroline and Klaus sat in the moon light in the clearing they were in before the hunt. Klaus sat leaning against a tree, Caroline leaning against him between his legs with his arms wrapped around her middle.

Klaus places a kisses on Caroline's shoulder "Why the frown love?" Klaus asks noticing her sad face

"I feel bad, I could have just orphaned a baby wolf" Caroline leans back into his touch, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We are vampires Caroline, we aren't supposed to worry about silly things like that" Klaus tells her

"Yeah well that it the difference between the two of us, I actually care if I hurt another living thing" Caroline scoots away from him now, breaking all contact

"Sweetheart it's our nature not to care" Klaus tells her "We do not care and we do not love. We kill, we are natural born killers"

Tears start streaming down Caroline's face "I…I-I see" she stutters "Maybe you're right"

"Of course I'm right Caroline, I have lived over a thousand years, I have had a millennia to perfect being a vampire" Klaus leans towards her. "I love you so much, but we shouldn't love or care about our prey"

"Well call me stupid for actually having a heart. I don't want to be a killer, I have killed about 20 people in the two years I have been a vampire and it sucks. I only drink blood bags because I know what it is like to be fed on and compelled and having to explain why the hell you are wearing a scarf in the middle of summer cheer practice" Caroline tells him "Being compelled is horrible, you get confused and things get shiny and foggy in your brain. I don't want other to have to go through that. I don't want them to know the pain of the bite, or the fear of when you realize that the person you thought you could trust is going to kill you, or worse just use you"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that love" Klaus pulls her into his arms and kisses the top of her head "I love you Caroline, but you must realize I went through a thousand years of thinking love was a weakness, my parents didn't love me, and Esther obviously didn't love Mikael because I was born. My siblings and I loved each other and that was a enough love. There was Tatia, but I already told you about her"

"Why did you pick me, you could have just seduced Elena then had all her blood" Caroline asks

"Because Caroline, Tatia, Katerina, and Elena, they were all the same person. They were all a means to an end to me, but you, you Caroline a glorious, you are the one that can break me out of my shell. And you are the one I fell for a first glance" Klaus pulls her to him tighter

Caroline leans back into his arms once again letting out a sigh "I'll be right back, I need to pee" she starts to pull away

"Don't wander off too far" Klaus reluctantly lets her go

-XxX-

Caroline wanders for a bit until she finds the perfect place to do her business. Once she is done she feels a presence behind her "Don't you know it's not nice to be a peeping Tom" she teases thinking it is just Klaus

"My apologies ma'am" The voice tells her

Caroline spins around coming face to face with a dark haired man "um, yeah I thought you were someone else" Caroline shakes her head

"And who might that be?" The man inquires

"My boyfriend" Caroline smiles a little too sweetly

"Well your boyfriend is a very stupid man, vampire, to let you wander in wolf country" The man's eyes flash golden "You smell like wolf, but it is most defiantly not you" his eyes trail her body

"I'll just leave, I'm sorry for trespassing" Caroline says

"You're the one that killed that pack aren't you?" The man smirks, Caroline just stares at him "You know I could kill you, all it would take is one bite"

"Well you could try, but my boyfriend would tear you to shreds before you could" Caroline flashes a little fang

"I can take on a vampire my dear, in fact my whole pack can" The man chuckles

"Well let me just add my advice, you are still human, well as human as you can get, and it has been a few hours since the moon rose. So I'm just guessing you are Hybrid" Caroline eyes him

"Hmm, good observation, dear, which means I could rip you and you little boyfriend apart without blinking" The man smiles menacingly, some up close to her

"Well there is just one thing you didn't put into that equation" Caroline crosses her arms spotting Klaus leaning against a tree just looking amused

"Oh and what might that be?" he trails a finger down her cheek bone

"Firstly, I am older than you" Caroline then leans close and whispers "Oh and my boyfriend is the Alpha Hybrid"

"Wait, Klaus?" His eyes get the size of saucers

"Yup" Caroline places her hand on his chest "You know I could have killed you already, just pulled your heart right out of your chest, but lucky for you I don't like to kill people"

"But I do" in seconds Klaus is standing behind the fallen man with his heart in his hand

"Hey, I was having fun" Caroline pouts "And what did I just say about killing?"

"Don't pout, it makes dirty thoughts come to my mind" Klaus smirks ignoring the killing thing "And I'm sorry to spoil your fun, sweetheart. How could I ever acquit myself my love?"

"Hmm you could make good on that promise to do dirty things" Caroline purrs

In seconds Klaus has Caroline pinned against a tree, and Caroline lets out a squeal just before Klaus attacks her mouth with his. There make-out session is cut short however when they hear a growl from behind them.

"You killed Peter" a girl's voice says from behind them

Klaus rolls his eyes pushing himself off the tree "Well, sweetheart, Peter was being a bad boy so he needed to be punished"

"Klaus" the girl spits out at him

"Ah, Lydia" Klaus smiles at the young red haired girl, no older than eighteen

"Why did you have to kill him?" the girl's bottom lip quivers

"oh, there is no need for tears, sweetheart" Klaus walks towards the girl "He was threatening to hurt Caroline over there" Klaus points towards the blonde "And I don't take well to people threatening what's mine"

"So you killed him?" The girl screams "You're a monster"

"Worse" Klaus smirks "I'm what monsters are afraid of"

"Oh geez, can we get over ourselves" Caroline walks over "I am sorry Lydia for your loss, I know how it feels to lose someone you love."

"I didn't love him like that" Lydia defends

"Well I am sorry for your loss" Caroline offers a tight-lipped smile

"How can you be with him?" The red-head asks

"Because every monster has someone who sees a fluffy puppy instead" Caroline tells the girl, earning a growl from Klaus

"Now go back to your pack before you join him" Klaus growls out he looks into her eyes "You didn't see us here, Peter was killed by a pack of wolves, and you are grateful to whoever killed that pack"

"Peter was killed by wolves, I'm grateful to wolf killer" the girl repeats in a monotone and walks off

"Well I think this camping trip has been officially ruined" Klaus mutters to Caroline "We will be leaving in the morning"

"Are you really going to let this ruin our fun?" Caroline asks

"We would have left in the morning anyway love, we need to be in New Orleans in two days" Klaus tells her

"One question, when did you make more hybrids?" Caroline raises an eyebrow

"The condition to let Elijah and Katerina live their happily ever after, was that I could kill her by draining her of all her blood" Klaus shrugs

"So she is a vampire again?" Caroline asks

"Yes, love, Katerina is a vampire again. Why does that bother you?" Klaus intertwines their fingers as they walk

"Just seems like a huge waste of the cure, I mean it could have gone to someone that deserved it, Like Stefan or Rebekah" Caroline shrugs

"Ah so you were rooting for Rebekah to become human so you could kill her too" Klaus looks at his little vampire

"No, I didn't want to kill her. I just know how it is to have the choice of becoming a monster or not taken away from you. To never be able to have a family and grow old sitting on the porch with the love of your life watching your grandchildren play in the back yard" Caroline smiles fondly "You once asked about my hopes and dreams before I became a vampire that's it. I wanted to become a Party Planner, have children, get married, and die knowing that I lived the life I always dreamed of" Caroline turns a bit "What were your dreams before becoming a vampire?" she asks

"much like yours. I wanted to move away from my village, away from Mikael. I wanted to meet a nice girl and get married, back then it was called hand fasting though, and have a big family. We didn't really have lifelong goals, you see because our goal was always just to be able to make it to the next day" Klaus tells her "But I think I always knew that I would never actually get that family"

"In a way you did, I mean you turned vampires, sired hybrids, you have your siblings, and now you have me" Caroline smiles

"Always the wise one, my love" Klaus kisses her on the top of the head as they make it back to their camp.

**AN: So, I know there has been a bit of drama in the past two chapters, I am reflecting my emotions into this story. And if you noticed I added that little name drop for the Hybrid names if you get it then good for you my lovely. So if you are like me and you think Joseph Morgan is one hot piece of Original than you are probably excited for a whole hour of him too! Sad news though this is going to just be the episode that was aired with the Vampire Diaries except from 'Lijah's POV and they cut out my favorite scene….. HE DOESN'T CALL CAROLINE! (Breaking my little shipper heart) Julie Plec said it was because new comers wouldn't know who Caroline is, but I mean truthfully there are so many things that you really do have to watch TVD to understand. Like: How Klaus became a Hybrid, Doppelgangers, Haley being knocked up (Bluck), and of course we know if there is Elijah then they will mention dearest Katerina. Mmm and Crossovers, I am sure they probably won't do those until like season two though. Okay rambling over.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I commend all the writers that go through their stories and edit and fix things….. that is not me though. I click spell check and that is it because I am lazy. I wanted to get this up before the new episode of TO aired but Fanfiction was being pissy so I wasn't able to until now. Okay Enjoy!**

Klaus and Caroline were back on the road the next morning, more like dawn. "I hate you" Caroline murmured groggily "I would tell you how much but I am too tired"

Klaus just chuckles "hmm well I love you too sweetheart, and I got a call from Elijah telling me that he really needed me in New Orleans so we needed to get a head start"

"You never did tell me why you needed to go back so soon" Caroline is a bit more awake now as Klaus hands her a big paper cup of coffee from a diner.

"He found a witch that could bring back Kol" Klaus tells her

"Nik that is amazing news" Caroline beams at him

"Yeah it is" Klaus smiles at her but it doesn't reach his eyes

"But you don't seem too excited" Caroline furrows her brow

"I just don't know how reliable this witch is, I tried for a whole year before I came back to Mystic Falls and I will try until I get results" Klaus replies

Caroline smiles sadly "I always wished I had a sibling. It is so amazing that no matter how much you might hate each other at the moment you never truly do. You always love each other and would do anything to keep them safe"

"But the Mystic Falls gang was like your family, you all protected each other" Klaus smiles

"We are, Stefan is my big brother, Elena and Bonnie my sisters, Damon the annoying brother in-law but I always just wanted someone to understand what I was going through" Caroline shrugs

"Tell me about it" Klaus tells her "I am here to listen"

"I was an only child, and daddy's little girl. I would always hear my parents fighting. My dad left us when I was 8 and being so young I didn't understand, I thought it was my fault. I believed I did something wrong, that he didn't love me so he left. I got a card every holiday, but never what I really wanted. My dad back" Caroline tells him teary eyed "My mom buried herself in work so she wouldn't have to come home to the place where her husband left her. I lost both my parents that day"

"I'm sorry love" Klaus brushes his thumb under her eye

"When I became a vampire, my own mom told me I was a monster and her daughter was dead. She soon learned differently and we became close. When my father caught word though, he tried to fix me, it was the first time I saw him in nine years and he thought I was a monster" Caroline shakes her head "I don't like to dwell though. I have changed since becoming a vampire I am strong, I am no longer like I was as a human, I am just better"

"Being a vampire amplifies who we are, so you always had this strength, light, and fearlessness inside you. I think you just needed that extra push to bring it out" Klaus tells her "Most girls, heck most vampires, could never go through what you went through and still be so bright and sweet and bubbly as you they wouldn't be able to hold it together like you do my love, and it says a lot about you"

"Tell me about your childhood" Caroline inquires

"Well since my mother didn't want Mikael to know about her indiscretion she held me at an arm's length and neglected me, Mikael I think knew from when I was a baby that I wasn't his so I got the blunt force of his rage. He beat me and taunted me" Klaus tells her "I was a beast just hadn't filled my potential yet. If it were confirmed I am sure that I would have been killed"

"Damaged goods belong together, huh?" Caroline tells him "we both had daddy issues, maybe you a bit more than me"

"I at least had a father figure to look up to until I was turned" Klaus tells her

"I think sometimes it is a good thing I am never able to have children. I don't think I would be a good mother"

"You would have been an amazing mother my dearest Caroline" Klaus looks back at the road

"You would have been a good father too Klaus, you would have learned from your parents mistakes. I wouldn't let you be a bad father" Caroline smiles

Klaus smiles because Caroline just unknowingly told him she would have his children "hmm" Klaus hums

"We would make cute babies" Caroline giggles "wearing tuxedos and planning how to kill the other babies"

"very funny love, though I do look smashing in a tux don't I?" Klaus chuckles

"Would you?" Caroline asks "If you could, would you have children?"

"Only if I could have them with you" Klaus tells her and Caroline gives him a sad look "I'll get you a puppy" Klaus jokes trying to cheer her up

Caroline raises an eyebrow "Don't give me ideas, I could just replace you with one"

Klaus smirks "A puppy could never" He leans in and whispers dirty things in her ear making her turn lobster red

"no, no a puppy could not do that" Caroline agrees "Okay I'll keep you around as my little sex slave" she wiggles her eyebrows

"If you wanted to tie me up all you have to do is ask, love" He winks "Though I make no promise I wont just break free and ravish you"

Caroline turns on the radio and they drive in peaceful silence for the next few hours. Klaus finally stops at a diner in Georgia called Red's

"Hungry, love?" Klaus asks

"Very" Caroline answers

They enter the diner and short red head seats them "Hello I'm Tamara, I will be your waitress today" She bats her eyelashes at Klaus "Can I get you anything to drink"

"Yes, I'll have a coke" Klaus smiles at her "What about you, love?"

The waitress being daft says "I get off in an hour"

"Well isn't that cute" Caroline replies "I'll have a chocolate milkshake please"

"Yeah whatever" the waitress walks away

"Well that was rude" Caroline says

"Don't worry my love, I only have eyes for you" Klaus leans in and kisses her across the boothed table

"mmm, well if you don't I'll ripe her throat out" Caroline smirks "With my teeth"

"You know you talking about killing turns me on" Klaus snaps his teeth playfully

"That is just weird" Caroline laughs "Let me guess you fantasize about us having sex on dead corpses"

"I'm not that level of creepy, love" Klaus shakes his head

The waitress walks over with the drink orders "Do you know what you would like to eat?"

"Yes, a burger and fries please" Klaus orders

"And for your sister?" The waitress asks hopefully

Caroline decides to screw with her, putting her left hand on the table showing the ring Klaus had given her "Yes his fiancé, would like a cheese burger and fries" Klaus smirks at her knowingly

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see a ring" The waitress replies "I'll be back shortly with your food"

"Rely love?" Klaus asks "Though I do find your jealousy rather cute"

"please if that were a guy and he was flirting with me, he wouldn't have a liver anymore" Caroline rolls her eyes

"So you're my fiancé hmm?" Klaus smiles

"I don't need to inflate that ego of yours anymore" Caroline tells him

"I waited two years for you to confess you loved me back, I live off you tell me it" Klaus teases

"I enjoy you" Caroline mocks his accent "Is that so hard to believe?"

"don't mock my pick up lines" Klaus laughs "I am sure you couldn't do any better"

"I don't need lines Klausy, I have breasts" Caroline tells him

"Fine tell me the cheesiest line ever used on you" Klaus asks "excluding mine, because they were bloody brilliant"

"Me and Stefan were joking around one day and he says 'do you know what kind of material this is' and he pointed to his shit then did a slight head nod and finished "Boyfriend material' I laughed so hard"

"Of course ripper would say something like that" Klaus shakes his head "How did you even reply to that one?"

"That is top secret" Caroline puts on a serious face

"were you two ever more than friends?" Klaus asks

"No, I tried to when I was human but soon got over it. After I became a vampire we became best friends" Caroline shrugs "Plus I mean he was totally pining over his one true love"

"Elena?" Klaus asks

"No, I mean there had to be a reason you made him forget the 20s" Caroline jokes

"haha love, not even funny" Klaus tells her

Soon the waitress arrives back with their food. "here you go sugar"

Caroline looks in her eyes "Did you spit in this?"

"No, though I did write my number on your boyfriends napkin" the girl says in a monotone once released from the compulsion she walks away

They eat in silence until Caroline starts eating her fries which she dips in her shake "mm this is soo good"

"That looks despicable love" Klaus frowns

Caroline dips another one in and holds it out to Klaus "Try one"

"Not happening sweetheart" Klaus shakes his head

"hmm try it and if you don't like it I will do anything you say for the rest of the day" Caroline smiles

Caroline puts the fry into his mouth and Klaus' eyes widen with surprise "Okay it isn't horrible"

"I told you it is good" Caroline laughs "salty and sweet"

"Okay love, it was good. Though I kind of wish it weren't so I could cash in on you doing anything I say for a day" Klaus jokes

They finish their meal and leave the diner.

**AN: Spoiler warning! HOLY SHIZNIT! So The Originals was just…. Wow. Poor Klaus unloved by his daddy, that is why I put the whole parent issue in here. Also Marcellus, I like that name! I'm going to have to write a Rebel fanfic now! And TVD is going to be cray cray this season! Poor Caroline though, Tyler ditched her yet again, I still don't get how she can love such a douche bag! Jesse is kind of hot though, and Matt being possessed! WHAAAAAT! **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: YAY! New Chapter for you… Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: You really think I would be writing fanfiction if I owned the two shows?**

There was a small shop near the diner that Klaus stopped at hoping that his old witch friend still owned it. As Klaus went to search her out Caroline decided to look around the shop. A necklace with a small yellow stone caught her eye. She ran her fingers over.

"Pretty isn't it?" an old woman's voice said behind her

"Very" Caroline replied not being able to tear her eyes away from it, picking up the small card next to it she read "eye of the wolf"

"It will help you discover that which only your subconscious knows" The woman tells her

"Oh Johanna stop talking in your old witchy language" Klaus walks up to them

"Take it girl, you will need it" Johanna tells her

This is what Caroline thinks about as she doses off in the car.

-XxX-

_Caroline walks through the same woods that she always does on her way to the Lockwood cellar. She couldn't tell you why she is headed there, just that she is._

_The voice from her previous nightmares recites "A wolf has one mate in his life, consider it a soul mate. They will never be apart for long because in the end the two are meant to be. They will always be pulled to one another with a connection no one will ever be able to break. The need for one another will never fade, simply magnify every single day. The passion and love will run through their veins as they slowly succumb to one another for eternity"_

_Caroline called out "Who are you?"_

"_You know who I am Caroline, you just need to think" The voice responds_

_She doesn't get much time to dwell on it however because in the next moment she sees the golden furred wolf come towards her. _

"_Easy" Caroline watches as the wolf circles her before nudging her with its wolf looks up at her with big golden eyes that have small flecks of blue in them. "Klaus, if that is you, please remember who I am" The wolf continues to look up at her before licking her hand. She scratches him behind the ear and the wolf lets out a whimper of contentment_

"_You are Klaus, I can tell" Caroline tells the wolf "Only Klaus would act so controlled and act like a puppy but still make me feel the safest I have ever felt"_

"_You have tamed the beast for now, but what happens once reality hits?" The voice asks_

"_He loves me, he wouldn't hurt me" She calls out_

"_Yet even after he claimed to fancy you, he stabbed and bit you" The voice reminds_

"_I trust him" She whispers "I love him"_

_The wolf growls as he notices another wolf approaching, this one black "Have you forgotten what he has done?" The voice asks_

-XXX-

Caroline awakens "I haven't" she whispers

"You haven't what love?" Klaus asks her

"nothing, just an answer to a question in my dream" Caroline smiles "It isn't important"

"Are you still having bad dreams love?" Klaus asks

"This one wasn't necessarily a bad dream. The same voice was there though, but no matter how hard I try I just can't place it" Caroline shakes her head "I feel I should know who it is, like they are close to me and trying to warn me, but I just can't figure out who it is"

"Well do you know what they are warning you against?" Klaus asks

"No" Caroline lies knowing that these dreams are warning her against him turning back to the Klaus she first met once they get to New Orleans and he has to be the macho king once again.

"You know you are a horrible liar don't you?" Klaus smirks

"What happens once we get to New Orleans?" Caroline asks "Because I am afraid that we will get there and you change and be the Klaus that I first met, so that you can show that you are king"

"I promise nothing will change between us, You will be queen and I King" Klaus smiles at her

"Oh Lord Klaus, I am at your humble service" Caroline jokes

"hmm that name brings me back to the good old days" Klaus muses

Caroline scrunched her nose "I don't think I could live in a place without showers and indoor plumbing"

"I would have courted you, properly back then" Klaus tells her "Though that wouldn't have been a good thing for me"

"And why is that?" Caroline raises an eyebrow

"Because I wouldn't have been able to ravage you" Klaus chuckles "though you wouldn't have played hard to get so easily, I mean I was thee Lord Niklaus and no one said no to me"

"I can't picture you in renaissance wear or even the 1800s" Caroline giggles "What did you even look like back then?"

"Well I had long hair until the end of the 1400s when I cut it to my shoulders but once the 1700s starts it was just a tad longer than I wear it now" Klaus explains "I always wore the best clothes and lived in the best places once I was turned"

Caroline reaches out running her fingers through his hair causing him to hum Caroline giggles at this "What's so funny love?"

"In my dream I did the same thing to wolf you and got the same reaction" Caroline tells him

"It is because I am always content when you are near me, and I crave your touch my love" Klaus tells her "You know, I will act like the Klaus you first met, but never to you. I am still this version of me but I am also Klaus the big bad wolf. So just because I act that way so not to show any weak points, please don't think me less or hate me for it"

"I could never hate you Nik, never again" Caroline tells him "Unless you stab me with a lamp again, then there might be a bit of hate" she jokes

"Okay lamps are out of the question, so how about pool cues or good out fashioned curtain rods?" Klaus teases "And instantly regretted that, I hope you know. It's just I had just lost Kol, then you were saying those things to me and I kind of just flipped"

"I regretted what I said after it came out of my mouth, even before you bit me" Caroline tells him "I was trying to make you hate me, so that I wouldn't be able to give into what I was feeling"

"Go back to sleep love, we should be there in a few hours" Klaus tells her grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

-XxX-

_Caroline is in the yard of a huge house that she has never seen before. It resembles the one in Mystic Falls only a bit smaller. _

_She hears giggles coming from behind her "Mommy, mommy." A little boy with a mop of blonde curls toddles over; he can't be more than two_

"_Hey baby" She picks him up just knowing that this is her son, her baby boy._

"_Ah I see you found her" a British accent says from behind her, Caroline turns to see Klaus holding a baby girl wearing a pretty blue dress_

"_I don't know how this is possible, but I don't ever want to wake up" Caroline whispers_

"_Siddy" The little boy squeals causing Caroline to giggle as he rests his tiny fingers on her extremely rounded belly _

"_it could be a brother though" Klaus tells him_

"_Siddy" The boy pouts _

"_You know you remind me of someone" Caroline tells the boy and he looks up at him with big eyes "Your daddy, he was very protective over your Auntie Bekah"_

_The boy smiles with pride showing off is adorable little dimples, before she looks down and Klaus in her baby, both of them._

"_This is what he can never give you Caroline" The voice in the sky taunts_

-XxX-

Caroline awakens to Klaus shaking her "Love, we are here"

Caroline looks at him and gives him a small smile as they climb out of the car. Caroline looks up to the house. It is the house from her dream, it reminds her of what is just a dream and what she can never have.

"Caroline, sweetheart what is wrong?" Klaus asks as he sees the tear roll down her face

"Yeah, just another dream" Caroline tells him while grabbing his hand

"What was it about this time?" Klaus asks worried

"Nothing to worry about, but just know it wasn't a nightmare this time" Caroline looks at his home "Though you never do go half assed when living arrangements are concerned do you"

"I like luxury, sue me" Klaus chuckles

**AN: SO TVD I fell in love with Jesse just a little bit, I mean he is like super hot, hey maybe I'll get transferred to Whitmore next semester. Just kidding, but Kendrick Sampson is super hot, and seeing as Caroline belongs with Klaus I'm just saying I think I call dibs... Okay until next time… Oh and I am super stoked for TO Tuesday, Masquerade partay!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Obviously this story is AU because I just do not want to deal with all the crazy that is happening on the shows…. So for all intents and purposes Klaus defeated Marcel, but let him live after compelling him to never try and take him down again (Because he is like a son to him so I thought he might feel that in his heart, I think he saw himself in little Marcellus). Silas is dead, Elijah and Elena are together, and I am team Stebekah for this story! Also I realized the reason things have been getting so emotional. It is because of the music I listen to during my writing.**

It had been a week since Caroline had arrived in New Orleans with Klaus. And they hadn't gone anywhere.

Caroline sits on the corner of Klaus' desk "You know you look quite sexy today, Mr. Mikaelson" Caroline leans in and kisses him

He looks up at her above his glasses "sucking up to me, love?"

"Can we go out tonight?" asks giving him puppy eyes

"Sure, love, there has been so much I have been dying to show you" he shrugs

"That was easy" Caroline giggles

"Anything for my girl" he pulls her down on to his lap so she is straddling him

"mmm say that again" Caroline purrs

"What? That you are my girl" Klaus asks

"Yeah, there is just something empowering about being with the most dangerous man on the planet" Caroline wiggles her eyebrows

"You are so cute" Klaus pokes her nose "And I am sorry I have been busy the past few days but now a I am all yours"

"hmm what to do" her voice husky

"I can think of a few things" Klaus replies sealing her lips with his

"I called Bonnie" Caroline tells him "She is going to see what she can do with Kol"

"Really?" Klaus asks surprised

"I just wanted to do something for you" Caroline smiles "She was powerful enough to kill Silas"

"Why would she do that?" Klaus raises an eyebrow suspiciously

"Girl code Nikky" Caroline replies

"What is up with these names you keep calling me, you thing add in a Y is cute?" Klaus asks "It would be like me calling you Carey"

"Nope, I just know it pushes your buttons" Caroline grins mischievously "But don't call me Carey, it makes me think of that creepy girl from the movie that murdered all her class mates"

Klaus laughs at this "Only my Caroline would think something like that"

"You just all these terms of endearment that you call me, I just want something to call you" she runs her hand through his hair and he purrs a little "I know, you will be my wolf"

"I like it" Klaus tells her placing a kiss on her nose

"I love you" Caroline runs her hands up his shirt feeling his bare chest under her fingers "I love your eyes, and your voice, and the way you can make anything sound sexy, I love the way you make me feel special"

"You seem to love a lot of things about me" Klaus replies

"And so much more" her fingers tracing his V cut "But I do want to know why you are wearing these terribly sexy glasses"

"If I knew you like the nerdy look I would have done it sooner, and the answer to your question is Bekah wanted me to dress hipper" Klaus tells her removing her top and bra in one swoop.

Klaus begins peppering kisses on her neck "I love your laugh" kiss "Your smile" Kiss "your take no shit attitude" kiss "I love everything about you" he rolls his tongue over one of her nipples. He reaches down ridding her of her shorts and panties.

Caroline climbs off his lap and lowers to the ground, tugging his jeans and boxers down just enough, causing his erection to spring free. She grasps him in her hand slowly pumping him, before running her tongue over the underside of his shaft. Klaus' head falls back at the feeling.

Caroline is consealed under his desk. Hidden away from the world, so when Elijah walks into the room he doesn't realize what is happening.

"Niklaus, I need to have a word with you" Elijah announces

"Now is not the best time brother" Klaus says taking in a deep breath as Caroline takes his length into her hot mouth.

"Are you alright Niklaus?" Elijah asks

"I am perfectly fine" Klaus replies fighting back another groan as Caroline starts to bob her head up and down

"Well we need to speak to the witch" Elijah tells him

"Give me an hour" Klaus tells him his eyes darkening as the blonde under the desk scrapes her teeth over the tip of his penis.

"Fine an hour" Elijah gives him a look "Brother, goodbye Miss Forbes"

When Elijah is gone Caroline peaks her head up "He knew I was there" her face red

"We are Originals, love, he could hear you" Klaus smirks and pulls her up "Now how about we finish what we started.

Caroline hums her agreement her fingers curling over the hem of his shirt. She is now straddling his lap once again. She smile briefly, moving her hips up and down teasing him. Klaus gives you a deep groan as a response. Within seconds Caroline's lips are at his neck, licking, sucking and biting into his heavenly scented skin.

Klaus growls out at the feel of Caroline's fangs piercing his skin.

"You are beautiful, love" Klaus admires her body "It seems you get even more perfect every time I see you" he stands them up and is behind her in a flash, his hands exploring her ivory skin.

Caroline leans her head back on to his shoulder as his hand brushes the V between her legs "It's no fair"

"What isn't fair love?" Klaus asks

"You are wearing way too many clothing items" Caroline turns around and pulls his shirt up over his head. She starts to pull his shirt up but he pulls her hands away

"You are not in charge here Caroline, this is supposed to be my reward, remember" Klaus whispers huskily "Let me take care of you" he turns her back around and bends her over his desk.

Caroline hears the slight rustle of cloth as he rids himself of his shirt and pulls his jeans off the rest of the way. She feels his erection pressed against the inside of her thigh and Klaus pushes her down so her chest is flat against the wooden surface. He suddenly thrusts into her burying himself all the way inside her.

"Niiiik" Caroline moans out

Klaus digs his fingers into her hips "mmm I do so love it when you moan my name" he starts to pound into her without mercy, knowing that he can't break her no matter how rough he gets. The desk though he couldn't say the same for.

Klaus hits that hidden spot inside his blonde beauty and she digs her nails into the surface of the desk. Klaus continues pounding into her until he feels her clench down on him in a vice grip. He rocks his hips until she hits her release. A few more thrusts and Caroline feels him spurt inside of her.

Klaus looks at the claw marks on his desk "Well I won't soon be forgetting this adventure and neither will my poor furniture" he teases

"Oh shut up" Caroline lets out a small whimper when he pulls out of her, her body sore.

**AN: I got a PM saying that my stories don't make sense and my characters are too OOC. Do you agree? I mean I try hard but sometimes I just take creative liberties because hey it is fanfiction, which means I can make these people act however I want. I read over everything, but you have to realize I don't have a beta. As for story length I stop stories when I feel the chapter is done so whether that be 800 words or 4000. **

**I also posted a new Klaroline story called 'Kings and Wishes' it is about Klaus not just finding Marcel but Caroline too. You should check it out and tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: AHHH my computer had deleted the whole chapter so I had to rewrite it. I put up a chapter of 'Kings and Wishes' in hopes you wouldn't hate me too much. But here it is so please enjoy!**

Caroline got dressed in a flowy black dress with red floral print and a pair of heels. She headed downstairs after grabbing her leather jacket and walked into Klaus' study smirking at the marks left on the desk.

"You look beautiful love" Klaus stands up and kisses her "You always do"

Caroline kisses him again "I only like you for your accent and money" she jokes

"Of course, I always knew it, but I need a trophy to show off so I keep you around" He pulls her closer to him

"I love you" she whispers against his lips

"As I love you" he places one more chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away "Now, my love, let's go out and enjoy the nightlife"

"Tell me a story" Caroline says as they walk out the door

"A story?" Klaus asks chuckling

"About New Orleans silly" Caroline grins "You made this town, then you came back and took it back"

Klaus decides since it is such a beautiful night out that they should walk to the Quarter instead of driving. As they walk he tells her stories of the years he spent in New Orleans and of all the people he had met. Marie Laveau, The ironic Anne Rice, Marie Delphine Lalaurie, and so many others.

"So tell me, where are we going?" Caroline asks

"There is a nice place called Tiana's" Klaus tells her "and then we can explore the quarter and you can see what it means to truly embrace your vampire side"

"Why do you insist that I embrace it so much?" Caroline asks

"Because you are beautiful and magnificent, my love, and to cut a part out of yourself would just be tragic" Klaus explains

"It is just the way I was taught to be a vampire, Nik, I learned not to be a monster and to hold on to humanity" She entwined their fingers

"Well you don't have to be a monster. I can teach you how to do it without killing" Klaus smiles at her

"I just know how it feels so I hate it" Caroline explains "I guess it isn't even really me not wanting to embrace my true self as much as it is every time I bite someone I think back to what happened" they stop in front of the restaurant "When I woke up from being turned I had no one to help me, I bit a nurse and fed from her, then compelled her to forget without even knowing what I was doing. So it isn't the fact I don't know how"

"Well, love, I love you no matter what Caroline, so I accept you the way you are" Klaus kisses her

Caroline runs her fingers through his hair until Klaus pulls away "Let's eat"

They walk into the restaurant "Mikaelson" Klaus tells the woman

They get seated in a private dining room for two "You made a reservation?" Caroline asks

"I made it yesterday, then you just happened to ask me to go out" Klaus tells her

"and you just let me thank you" Caroline shakes her head

"I did not hear you complaining, in fact I think I actually heard you begging me to take you" he wraps his arms around her middle from behind, his breath hitting the shell of her ear.

"I just can't resist you" Caroline purrs "Except right now, because I am starving"

The waitress comes back in with a decanter of something red, Caroline takes a deep breath and Klaus tells her "All the restaurants in New Orleans have private rooms for My family and I where we can drink blood"

"I feel so powerful, it's like I'm sleeping with the head of the mafia" Caroline laughs "I'm the Carmela to your Tony"

"The vampire Sopranos" Klaus grins

"Hey look at that you got the reference" Caroline pokes his dimple "You know you have the cutest dimples"

"did you just call me cute?" Klaus raises an eyebrow "I have killed for less"

"Bite me" she rolls her eyes

"later, love, this is a family establishment" Klaus fakes innocence

"Careful, love, before I ravish you on this table" Caroline mocks him

Klaus bursts with laughter "I will get you back for that"

The waitress comes in "What can I get for the lovely couple tonight?"

"A bottle of your finest champagne" Klaus tells her

"And to eat?" She asks

"I'll have the grilled chicken and jambalaya" Caroline orders

"I'll have the same" Klaus smiles

"If you need anything else just ask Mr. Mikaelson" she tells him "Also a man in a suit, who calls himself Elijah, says dinner is on him"

"Brother" Klaus smiles "Thank you Tiana"

After dinner they head out to the French Quarter to explore the night life. As they walk Caroline asks "Does it upset you, that you that Haley really wasn't pregnant with your child?"

"No" Klaus shakes his head "Why do you ask love?"

"It's just you will never have a child" Caroline tells him

"Let me tell you a little story of the time I did have a child" Klaus smiles "My family and I were on our way to a funeral one day in the early 1820s when I saw a boy about the age of eight being whipped for what looked to be a stolen apple. Suddenly the boy chucked the apple and saved himself. I saw right then that he was a fighter, so I took him in and gave him the name Marcellus"

"Marcellus?" Caroline raises a brow

"It comes from the God Mars.." Klaus begins but Caroline cuts him off

"Yes I know, The god of war and it means little warrior" Caroline smiles

"Pretty and smart" Klaus kisses her temple "Well I raised him and he soon fell in love with dearest Rebekah, I wanted to save him the heartbreak, so I told him he could live out his human life with my sister, or become a vampire and dagger her" Caroline glares at him "I wanted to see if he really loved her Caroline, he didn't though because he chose power. Well the moral of the story is that Marcellus is Marcel. He chose power over love and family. I of course believed it to be a weakness, but if you argue against that, you should at least prove to me your point"

"So he was the one that wanted you dead" Caroline concludes "And you fear your own child would do the same"

"I raised him for twelve years, then we stayed together for another hundred and fifty, I got chased out of town by Mikael and thought he was dead. I mourned him Caroline, and when I returned all I wanted was my city back from his tyranny. I taught him to respect witch.." Caroline gives him a look at this "Though I may have a temper I do respect what the witches do love. But back to my story, he had them locked away from their power; they were not allowed to practice magic. The Werewolves were also pushed right out of their homes and into the bayou."

"Well it wasn't you that did that" Caroline tells him "And I would make sure that our child was good"

"Our child, I like the sound of that" Klaus smiles "You know Caroline, just because you can't have children does not mean you can't adopt"

"I know, and maybe one day I will when I am ready, but until then I just want to spend a few centuries with my wolf" she cups his cheek "now, I was promised a tour of the kingdom"

"This way my queen" Klaus holds out his hand for her to take

"Why do I have the feeling you were a high noble in one of your many lifetimes?" Caroline asks

"Oh that is because I was love" Klaus kisses her knuckles "Now my dear lady let me show you around my kingdom"

As they walked Caroline asked questions and Klaus answered her, while telling her stories of his life through the centuries.

"Tell me the story about this" Caroline holds up her wrist showing off the diamond bracelet that was back on her wrist. "You told me it was from a princess"

"I got it from Mary Stuart" He tells her "before she became queen, she was living in a convent in France at the time and I saved her"

"Ever the hero" Caroline chuckles

"She gave me the bracelet, telling me to give it to the one that I loved" Klaus smiles "I knew even then that I was going to fall deeply and madly in love with you"

"Well I always knew you were smart" She teases

"And I would never want another" they arrive back home and head off for bed.

**AN: So I hope you liked it, I wrote it with a hangover so I hope it wasn't horrible. This AN will be rather short too. Also I will post the next chapter of this on Wednesday next week seeing as it will be All Hollows Eve, and that is my favorite holiday! And Tiana's is a reference to 'Tiana's Place' from the Princess and the Frog. I also referenced the movie in 'Captured' **

**History Lesson time:**

**Marie Laveau: She was a famous New Orleans Voodoo Queen**

**Anne Rice: Wrote Vampire and Gothic novels (Thought this one would be funny)**

** Marie Delphine Lalaurie: She was a Lousiana socialite and serial killer known for the torture and murder of slaves. Also thought to be a practicing witch.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: sorry this took so long to write, I am just having major writers block with both my Klaroline stories, I think it is probably because of the lack of it on the show but I am trying. **

_Caroline stood on her balcony with Klaus' arms wrapped around her middle as her white gown billowed in the wind._

"_You look absolutely ravishing Mrs. Mikaelson" Klaus whispers his breath hitting the shell of her ear_

"_Well Mr. Mikaelson I just got married to this deathly attractive man" Caroline replies _

"_What a coincidence I just married the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on" Klaus murmurs his hands exploring her body now_

"_I love you" Caroline whispered_

"_as I love you" Klaus places kisses on her shoulder_

-XxX-

Caroline lays in bed staring at Klaus as the sun rises. Her eyes scan his profile, chiseled jaw, pouty lips, and just the right amount of scruff. It is one of the rare times in her life that she can actually sit there and watch him sleep as he usually wakes up far earlier than her.

"I can feel you staring Caroline" Klaus tells her not bothering to open his eyes

"I can't help it" Caroline replies snuggling up to him "You, my Wolf, are gorgeous"

"hmm, well I you are by far better looking than I am sweetheart" Klaus wraps his arm around her waist pulling her closer

"Bonnie texted me, she will be here tomorrow morning to speak with you" Caroline tells him

"Can she really do it?" Klaus asks now opening his eyes to look at her

"She brought Jeremy back, so I would guess so" Caroline looks up into his eyes "but she says she only has enough power for one so you have to be sure Kol is the one you want"

"Yes, I am positive. I think Finn is on the Other Side with Sage and they are the same way we are here on earth" Klaus smiles at her "I know for a fact if I were to bring him back it would be a waste if he could not be with her"

"You know I am jealous of you In the whole family department" Caroline tells him

"I am sure You know I am jealous of you In the whole family department" Caroline tells him

"I am sure you will be thought as a sister in no time my dear Caroline" Klaus places a gentle, chaste kiss on her lips that soon turns into a burning, passionate one.

"mmm" Caroline hums into his mouth "I need to prepare for Bonnie's arrival" She starts to pull away

"No, you are mine" Klaus pulls her back to him holding her tight "And I think you should stay in bed"

"She is bringing Stefan" Caroline tells him

"Ah so that is why you are so excited, you get to see both The little Witch and The Rippah" Klaus smirks

"I would think you would be happy to get your broody buddy back" Caroline teases

"Not if it means you get out of this bed and put clothes on" Klaus pouts

"Awe it is so cute when you pout" Caroline leans over sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and biting it lightly "Though I am still getting up"

-XxX-

Caroline spends the rest of the day making sure everything is perfect for the arrival of her two best friends.

The next morning Caroline arrives at the airport to pick them up. Seeing a head of moppy brown hair she runs forward flinging herself at Stefan "STEFAN" she cries out

"Hey Care Bear" Stefan twirls her around

"Bon Bon" Caroline pulls Bonnie into a hug

"Hey Care" Bonnie hugs her back

"Hello Rippah, Witch" Klaus greets them

"Klaus" They both say in return

"Nik, they do have names" Caroline hisses

"But shouldn't they feel special that they get nicknames" Klaus smirks pulling Caroline into a kiss

Caroline hears a camera go off, she turns around to see Bonnie snapping a picture of them kissing "I'll send it to you"

"sounds good Bon, let's get headed home so I can show off my new crib" Caroline beams "It's huge"

Klaus chuckles "it is actually one of the smaller homes I own" then looks to Stefan "So Stefan what brings you to New Orleans?"

"well the last time I was here I was trying to break the sire bond so I figured this time I would come see my best friend and my old best friend and have a little fun" Stefan shrugs

"And I am so excited" Caroline bounces with excitement.

-XxX-

After they arrive back to the manor and the two are settled in they all meet in the parlor.

"So tell me Witch, can you really bring my brother Kol back?" Klaus asks

"Yeah I can, I brought back Jeremy" Bonnie tells him

"Why would you even want to?" Elijah chimes in

"Well I never knew they were going to actually kill him, I kind of liked him" Bonnie replies

"AKA they were sleeping together" Rebekah says

"What you slept with Kol?" Caroline asks shocked "How could you not tell me?"

"Well I didn't want you to hate me" Bonnie says guilty

"I am in love with Klaus, Stefan was doing the she devil, and we all know Elena was off with Elijah" Caroline says

"But that all happened afterwards" Bonnie shrugs "Speaking of I though Elena would have been here"

"No she ran back to Damon" Elijah tells them "I learned soon enough that I was with her because of how much she looked like Katerina"

"Let's get back to the topic of resurrecting my dead brother" Klaus yells over them

"right, I would need the full moon and someone's life to exchange for it" Bonnie tells them

"Whose life did you use to bring baby Gilbert back?" Klaus asks

"Silas" Bonnie tells them "Now I hate the fact someone has to die but to bring him back it has to happen"

"I could use one of my vampires" Klaus tells them

"Personally I volunteer Marcel" Rebekah grumbles

"No" Caroline shakes her head "We can find someone that is a bad person and kill them"

"Marcel is a bad person" Rebekah tells them

"He is also family so no" Caroline says

"Family? He is not your family" the other blonde growls

"He is to Nik though, and any family of his is my family too" Caroline smiles at her

"You think me family?" Rebekah furrows her brows

"I hope that one day we can bury the hatchet and maybe be sisters, and Elijah and Kol my brothers" Caroline smiles

"that is sweet of you Miss Forbes" Elijah smiles

"Come here" Caroline hold her arms out wide "We should all hug on it"

Elijah gives her a look but soon relents and hugs her along with Stefan and Bonnie. Rebekah joins in soon enough pulling Klaus with her.


End file.
